Love or Lust
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: A BV get together, This story begins after the Namek Saga after the group have been wished back to Earth and Vegeta is residing at Capsule Corporation with Bulma and her family. Is it lust between them, or could they actually be in love? contains lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

Love and Lust

_Chapter One_

Bulma was sleeping soundly in her bed; it had been a row of late nights and her body was exhausted.

Several nights of fixing the broken gravity room was taking its toll, and last night - her only night off, she had been on a late night date with Yamcha to the movies.

Down below the sleeping form of Bulma, A half-naked Saiyan prince was crashing through Capsule Corp trying to make as much noise as humanly possible; he hated the idea of him being up and everyone else asleep in bed. It was one of his favourite times of the day and his much-loved Sport on Earth. _Waking the woman up._ - As he was not allowed to destroy any humans. Arousing them all from a deep sleep, would just have to do.

The Saiyan Prince switched the television set on and turned it onto a dreary history channel; he watched as wooden planes flew overhead and bombed some ancient artillery tanks. Loud explosions echoed through the acoustics system booming through the entire house. Smirking to himself victoriously as a tank exploded in a fiery smoking blast shaking the floorboards he casually walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Bulma remained undisturbed by the loud explosions and gun fire coming from one of the lounges and Vegetas merciful laughing. She was peacefully away and dreaming of searching for the dragon balls and wishing the certain Saiyan Prince was zapped back to where he came from.

A few doors away Bunny and Doctor Briefs were lying with pillows propped up, Bunny was pouring herself a cup of instant de café from her bedside coffee table and her husband was reading his latest science magazine. It was still dark outside, the stars were twinkling and the moon not yet replaced by the sun.

"Doesn't Vegeta make a lovely alarm clock? He's so reliable!" Bunny said smiling as she sipped her hot drink.

"Yes yes I must say since he has moved in I have been getting so much more experiments in the pipeline. Early morning really seems to be the best time my brain operates" Dr Briefs said stroking his moustache as he examined an article about Capsule Corporation in a science magazine.

Vegeta switched on the white game box oddly named Nintendo Wii. The war channel was making him sleepy; the voice of the narrator was about as interesting as listening to the old man of the house, he had slept for around three hours and that was more than enough to gain back the energy he needed to train. Saiyans didn't need as much sleep as humans unfortunately for the Briefs. He had still been awake when the woman rolled in, with that fool of a human she clung onto.

He began to play a game with an elf with a sword, thrashing enemies over the head and acting out the moves with his powerful arms. The Nintendo Wii was one of his favourite early morning toys. He could never let the loud blue haired woman know this, she would likely destroy it. – She liked destroying things when she had her tempers. Besides that, he did not want her knowing Earth had reduced him to playing with toys instead of physical exercise.

Each swipe that hit an enemy he was rewarded with a loud clang that shook the house. This was because he had turned the speakers to as loud as he could tolerate. Oddly he seemed to think Bulma would not be bright enough to make the connection that this strange noise, would be coming from the little white box. It would awaken her, but when she came down he would turn the television off. – it was a normal wind-up routine of his.

"Take this you-" Vegeta swore as he annihilated a ghost then got hit by a falling spider. The prince got so engrossed in his computer game he didn't notice the intruder in the lounge with him. For once, he had let his guard down.

"Vegeta?" a sleepy Yamcha said rubbing his swollen eyes. Vegeta playing on Zelda had clearly awoken him.

Vegeta attacked another enemy that was trying to catch him from behind killing it instantly with the bow and arrow this time; he had precise aim, after the enemy died he suddenly swung the Wii controller around and smacked the half asleep Yamcha around the head.

"OWWWWW" cried Yamcha.

Vegeta smirked. 'The woman must have sent her minion today' he thought smirking satisfactorily - thinking he had woken her up.

"What… What the heck was that for!" Yamcha growled rubbing his bleeding nose, and massaging his bruised cheek bone.

"Daring to speak to me" Vegeta hissed resuming playing his game.

_'It won't be long until Bulma gets up now'_ he thought in his head chuckling to himself as he forced the elf to play a tune on the harmonica. The Saiyan had played this game so many mornings, he seemed to have memorised the buttons. He had always been talented at memorising and learning new moves on the battlefield, now he was simply putting this natural skill to a productive use.

Yamcha scattered away quickly making his escape, and nursing his bruised face. He had slept at Capsule Corp overnight after driving Bulma home from their date at the movies. It didn't end until the early hours of the morning and by chance Bulma had invited him to stay the night. – Only in the spare room. It seemed she still had not fully forgiven him, despite giving his life for the sake of the Earth against the very person who was now sleeping here.

After playing on the Nintendo for a few more minutes, Vegeta's stomach started to growl again; he needed something cooked for him. Earlier he had managed to salvage some raw steak and cold chicken but he needed more food. He looked at the clock which now read 5.00 AM and Bulma still hadn't come down to yell at him yet.

Feeling disappointed that he had failed one of his favourite hobbies; - waking her up at 4.00AM. He trudged down the hall to wake her up in person. It was time for option B. A personal wake up call.

Clad only in a pair of black boxers for modesty purposes. He opened the door quietly and tip toed inside, it had been a warm night and he hadn't been troubled to get dressed into his training attire yet. The woman first of all, needed to get out of her bed and switch the computer system to the gravity machine on.

Bulma was sleeping soundly smuggled up against half a dozen cushions, smothered inside her huge red duvet cover.

Vegeta strolled over quietly and stealthily. Curiously he peered closer.

'Perhaps she's dead' he thought to himself smirking as he leaned over her sleeping form. It was a mystery to him how she had slept through all the noise he had been creating. Her mother and father were further down the hall and he could hear with his sensitive ears that they were indeed awake. Her mother's annoying voice was unmistakeable.

Bulma turned over and snuggled further into the red blankets. She didn't notice the muscular very naked figure looming over her she was still fast asleep, it was then that Vegeta noticed the strange item wedged into her ear. At first he thought it was a Plutomium slug. Something he had come across a few times when he worked purging planets; it crawls into your ear and controls your brain and body functions.

Realisation hit, when he glanced at a box in the garbage. Ear plugs.

Smirking he decided he would give Bulma a personal wakeup call she would just love…and remember for the rest of her days.

_**Disclaimer: How do you like the first chapter? Please R/R it will make me so happy! What's Vegeta going to do? Please review, it will mean the world to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The prince tiptoed into her bedroom silently carrying a bottle of cold water, with ease he jumped up onto her bed and began bouncing like a small child would.

Bulma awoke instantly with a thud. Everything seemed blurred and far away, thinking she was having a nasty dream about a certain ill-mannered Saiyan - she closed her eyes again to try and wake up from the hallucination that he was there in her room on her bed.

Vegeta made a rather high bounce then stopped in mid-air just before his head hit against the high ceiling his hair was brushing along the top of the white plaster. Grinning to himself he hovered above the unsuspecting blue haired girl and tipped the glass of water.

A harrowing scream echoed throughout the entire Capsule Corporation premises; Mrs Briefs and her husband smiled warmly to each other, another normal start in the new extended family they had.

"You arsehole! You total ignorant - "Bulma was cut off in between her angry shouts by a slosh of the remaining cold water.

"Shush not so loud, you don't want the neighbours being woken and thinking you have gone senile do you?" smirked Vegeta mischievously; he was cheerful. He had accomplished his mission of rudely awakening Bulma Briefs.

"What neighbours!" screamed Bulma jumping out from under the covers in a rage, she was so furious she had forgotten that she wasn't wearing totally _appropriate _attire for a match with Vegeta.

"That's possibly the most nauseating sight I have seen for years. Really Onna you should cover up, I feel a little ill-." Vegeta rudely remarked, smirking as Bulma turned a deep shade of blushing crimson.

She was wearing nothing but a matching pair of panties and a bra, it had been a very hot night and as Vegeta had done she dressed down to help keep cool. Most men would die to see the beautiful Bulma dressed this way, Only Vegeta was not like any other man on the planet. Or the universe for that matter.

"YOU BASTARD! GETTT OUTTT!" Raged Bulma picking up a large cuddly toy and lobbing it as hard as she could at Vegeta who swerved and avoided it easily.

"Now that wasn't nice, I come and wake you up so you don't die lying on a mattress or gain even more excess weight and you throw your toys out the pram."

"OUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Vegeta had the sense to leave while he could, he didn't want to make Bulma anymore angry because she'd switch the power off to the Gravity room like she had done the week before. Amusingly he managed to get the power switched on that same morning by holding the pet cat Scratches hostage.

Bulma's father had received the ransom note saying to switch the power on if he didn't want the old black cat to be sent into another dimension VIA the toilet. - Just as planned the moment the note was received, DR Briefs had dashed down to the main power units and turned the gravity room back on.

Exiting her private quarters the smirking Saiyan met the aroma of meat being fried; licking his lips he went to locate the source of the delicious smell.

"Good morning Vegeta" gleamed Dr Briefs as he picked up his coffee from the espresso machine, the Saiyan prince turned his nose up; he commonly referred to the coffee beverage as poison and detested the taste of the hot froth that sat on the top of the liquid.

The Saiyan prince just growled in response; he didn't understand how he could rudely awaken the old man and his blonde bimbo of a mate whilst still getting such a nice greeting. Glancing towards the stove his eyes met a huge plate of fried breakfast; to his delight he could smell it was smoked bacon, his mouth began to water at the sheer amount of food that had been piled onto the serving dish just waiting to be consumed. This was also a plus to awakening people early in the morning. Breakfast at a suitable hour.

With the speed of a super Saiyan he swiftly grabbed the plate and sat at the table devouring it; unlike Goku Vegeta had more table manners. He was eating with a knife and fork and wasn't spilling it everywhere, but the rate the food was being shovelled in was something even Goku may have trouble competing with. It seemed like hours ago that Vegeta had raided the refrigerator for the raw meat whilst watching the history channel.

"Vegeta honey! Hungry today are we? Would you like me to cook you some more?" Bunny purred as she waltzed into the room, deliberately taking the seat next to the almost naked Saiyan prince devoting all her attention to him and entirely ignoring her husband.

Vegeta mumbled out a half-hearted agreement as he drank from the bottle of orange juice that was in the centre of the table. To Bunny's delight he was still only wearing a pair of boxers; it was days like this that she just knew her horoscope was for good luck. She tried to bend down closer to Vegeta deliberately revealing some cleavage from her flowery gown then she smiled sweetly as she watched him devour his food. She could look, being married could not stop her stealing a peek at his chest.

"Dick get a glass!" Bulma said disturbing the silence and her mother's gawping; as she strolled into the kitchen and sat at the table next to her father. She looked about for her plate of breakfast then turned to her mother to disrupt her from stealing glances at Vegeta.

"I cannot onna, I required the last one you have not smashed, by waking you up this morning." Vegeta smirked evilly. He then deliberately picked up the jug of orange and drank from it again,

Bulma cursed under her breath gritting her teeth, she'd had another late night fixing the GR then was _made_ to go out with Yamcha now all she wanted was to eat breakfast and go back to her now damp bed. She was too tired for clashes with the _guest. _Who seemed to be pushing every button he could that morning.

Dr Briefs put his science magazine down; he was mentally waging bets on who would win the next fight between the two young adults.

"Bulma darling be nice to Vegeta, he's never done anything wrong to you. He saved your life on that faraway Planet with the little green men remember?" Bunny ushered as she got up touching Vegetas shoulder and switched on the oven to cook some more bacon for the hungry Saiyan. He had made it clear he was still hungry by clearing his plate, and eyeing up her daughters food.

"Excuse me! I think I've more than repaid him by letting him stay here. Rent free, _and _by spending every second of my spare time fixing the GR."

"Yeah Onna listen to your annoying mother she's right. I did save your life on Namek after all." Said Vegeta as he reached forwards and grabbed the slice of toast from her plate.

"Son of a bitch that was mine! The bot's making my eggs now." Bulma protested as she watched the arrogant little man bite into a piece of _her _bread. Bulma's mother was busy singing as she cooked some more breakfast for the hungry houseguest, little did she know that the 'bot' that Bulma's father had invented was standing behind her waiting to cook Bulma's scrambled egg.

It all happened in a fraction of a second; Bunny swivelled around and opened up one of the refrigerator's doors for some sausages; which slammed directly into the little robot knocking it straight onto the magnificent white marble flooring.

"NO!" Dr Briefs and Bulma screamed in unison with each other; all what remained of the robot was now a smoking pile of metal and screws, it seemed the self-destructing mechanism that Dr Briefs had built inside had been detonated by the impact of Bunny swinging open the metal door. A very serious malfunction.

Vegeta grinned to himself, Breakfast seemed to be getting more interesting the robot had been a prototype and was the only one made by the scientific genius. It had only been finished a few days before and was still having a trial run encase of glitches.

"Oh dear, must people stand behind a woman when she's in the kitchen!" complained Bunny as she smiled and pressed a button for the cleaning bots to come and clean up the remains of the prototype. She seemed to have no idea how important and expensive the cooking bot had actually been.

"This is your entire fault Vegeta" growled Bulma throwing a spoon across the room angrily, it flew and hit a side wall making a loud clang as it fell onto the floor just avoiding her mother's head.

"MY FAULT, excuse me woman. But if I am not mistaken your air headed mother was the one that just caused that explosion. I was merely sitting here eating my morning meal." Vegeta said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes but you're the one she was cooking for! If you never came to this Planet then everything would be normal!" hollered Bulma as she leaned back on the chair folding her arms refusing to look at Vegeta. If she looked at him, she might just do something stupid like punch his big fat head.

This wasn't unusual, Vegeta was used to getting blamed for stuff that went wrong around the house, nine times out of ten he _was _involved in it; but sometimes like the Bot incident which had just taken place. Bulma twisted it in her head to blame it on him. It was almost like she wanted to have an argument with him about something. Their relationship, if you could even call it that was mostly based on hate.

"Might I point out to you, I didn't exactly request the dragon to send me to this poor excuse of a Planet did I? If I had my way I would have asked him to drop me off at Issarfris. Not that you would know where or what that planet is… But… as I didn't get that chance and I have been bad. Fate decided the best way to punish me was to bring me onto this hell hole with you to keep me company."

"You can always leave, now shut up princey. I have a headache."

"No. you shut your mouth spoilt brat." Vegeta argued back. Then he added. "You only have a headache as you were out with your poor excuse of a mate all night."

"_I'm the spoilt brat" _Bulma smirked this time it was her turn to be sarcastic, she stared angrily back to the spiky haired man, her hair was still damp from where he had poured the water onto her head a few minutes before. She still couldn't however help but take a sneaky side glance at the prince, who was just causally sitting up the table in nothing but his under shorts. It was entirely natural she assured herself; any woman would do the same. Although Vegeta was high maintenance and also a complete chauvinistic pig. That was some place she would never go, but looking never did hurt anybody. Mentally she hit herself. Yamcha had a wonderful body, he doted on her every whim and she was in a very serious relationship with him. What the heck was she doing taking sneaky little side glances at prince piggy over the table.

"Yes you are spoilt, you expect everyone to run around for you, do all your dirty work, and just look at how many servants you have." Vegeta pointed out ruffling his nose up in an odd way which looked actually quite cute. Bulma was not sure if this was due to debating with her, or the smell of the eggs cooking on the stove. Two things she knew Vegeta could not stand the smell of were eggs and coffee. Ironically it was her two favourite things.

"They are employees not servants. They get paid idiot"

"Get paid to do what? Whatever you tell them, hence they are servants. I should know I have had some myself in the past. Quite a few in fact" Vegeta guzzled down the remaining juice, Bulma just chose to ignore him this time, she was too tired to even argue and point out he had just contradicted himself by saying she was spoilt for having servants. (Which she did not.)

For the hundredth time she wondered in her head why she had invited him to stay in her home in the first place. - After all he had done… His career had practically been eradicating entire races, and selling worlds for gain. His behaviour was abusive, volatile, and would change like the weather. Nobody she had known had ever been so self-centred, eco tystical or stubborn. All bad traits, yet Vegeta had them all in bundles. Why on earth.. or any other planet. Did she invite him to stay with her again?

Then stealing another side glance she looked at how sweet he looked as he tried to hide the fact he was wiping sleep from his eyes and she smiled warmly to herself. He really did look quite cute.

"So… tell me about your life." Bulma said suddenly aloud to herself and everybody else in the room. Her father in surprise to her sudden question spilt the coffee he was drinking and her mother remained oblivious still frying the eggs and bacon.

"What." Vegeta said blankly staring at her in disbelief, he was hoping for her to yell at him and start another argument, not pounce such a question this early in the morning. It was not any of her business and he wasn't going to let her know what kind of life he had lived. It was of no concern to her in the slightest. Little did she know Earth was the closest thing he had ever been able to call _home_ since his Planet had been destroyed all those years ago. His past, was something which deserved to stay buried.

"You heard. Now spill" she commanded pushing a salt pot away, her long blue hair swung down past her shoulders, all she was wearing was her favourite soft baby-blue dressing gown it was long fluffy and very snugly against her bare skin. Often she would come down in the mornings wearing the robe before she had a shower or bath. This sometimes irritated Vegeta, as he would prefer her to come down dressed modestly. Ignoring the fact, he was sitting at the table in just boxers, he proceeded to look past the fact the dressing gown did match her blue hair and eyes. Trying to avoid answering her question, he angrily sighed.

Looking away from the gown, he saw her big blue eyes. Cold, calculating and demanding. She was not going to give in. Where the heck had this came from. Perhaps awakening her with water, had driven her over the edge to insanity.

"Its none of your business woman. Now shut it, and eat." Vegeta growled.

Bulma began to grow irked; she had wanted to know ever since she met him on Namek and hidden the dragonballs away from him. It was simply to cure her curious mind, not many things bothered the blue haired genius this much but Vegeta was so mysterious and she seemed to know so little about his past. The longer he lived in her home, and ruled her life. The more she wanted to know more about him.

"how dare you-"

Bulma was cut off she was about to growl back at the Prince but was disturbed by Bunny placing a plate on the table in front of her, and then a larger one on the table next to Vegeta. She seemed totally oblivious to the dark atmosphere suddenly clouding the table. To Bulma's dismay Vegeta began to eat the huge pile of food and totally blanked her out, Bulma could be just as stubborn as him at times though and wasn't going to give up that easily.

She released a loud whine, and sighed. "I just want to understand you Vegeta."

Giving up on ignoring her Vegeta got up from the table and stormed out of the door angrily, leaving a large plate of good food behind; he couldn't tolerate Bulma's consistent whining any longer, he began to wish he hadn't bothered to wake her up. Storming through the halls of Capsule Corp, he growled and clenched his fists up. Memories kept flooding up to the surface, memories he had tried so hard to suppress.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning!" Bunny said as she watered the daisy flowers on the windowsill. Dr Briefs began sipping his third cup of coffee ready to begin working on the experiments he had in the pipeline. Both seemed completely calm and at ease about Vegeta storming off, then again it wasn't exactly unusual. If he wasn't annoying someone often Bulma, or causing trouble elsewhere then the Prince was usually having a tantrum about something.

Bulma angrily munched down on her plate of food, Vegeta really frustrated her she wasn't used to somebody hiding knowledge from her, one of the only conversations she could actually recall having with him about his past that didn't lead into an argument was a discussion about Scouters and Space pods. Thinking twice that had led into an argument as well when he learnt she pressed the self-destruct button annihilating the ship; he then mocked her for weeks afterwards.

"What are you up to today then honey?" Dr Briefs asked as he placed the empty cup on the counter noticing his daughter was deep in thoughts.

"Oh I dunno no doubt fix the GR all over again if that moron breaks it, maybe I'll go and visit Chichi and Gohan, I'm not in the mood to fill out paperwork and sort out employees again." Bulma grimaced as she thought of all the work that was happening in the labs near her home.

Bulma and her father were working on the new bots like the one Bunny had just destroyed, and she planned on letting her dad break the news to the CC team in the laboratories that the one and only prototype cooking bot was somewhat broken.

One of the marvels about being a heiress to the biggest company on the planet, was she could pick and choose which days she worked. she could work one day and decide the next she was going to ditch and enjoy the sunshine, it was perfect for Bulma she didn't like being buried down with work unlike her father and enjoyed her freedom to much. Just thinking about working everyday depressed her to say the least.

Vegeta threw a beam at a training bot disintegrating it immediately; he was becoming increasingly frustrated at the pace his training was going, the strong Sayan was finding training in the GR too easy even if it was in 500 times gravity, Bulma and her father were refusing to update it anymore as the prince wanted it to be raised to 2500 x gravity but apparently the GR would sink into the core of the Earth and melt.

Another thing that was bugging him today was the question that Bulma had suddenly threw to him over the breakfast table, he hadn't discussed his past with anybody before and it was his life and his memories. Not the least vulgar Bulma had the biggest mouth ever. Making Nappa look shy compared to her. Never had anybody insulted or argued with the Saiyan prince so much and actually survived. There was something inside Vegeta however that enjoyed the battles and the rows that they shared. For some strange reason he felt he wanted to tell her everything but it just didn't seem right, confusion was definitely the right word to phrase how he felt at the time. The memories were horrific, yet the woman was the first person who had ever actually dared to ask him such a personal question.

He powered up stronger his familiar blue ki shrouded around him, angrily he punched the centre console pushing the gravity to its maximum. The computers voice boomed over the small speakers,

"_Gravity level at maximum capacity 550 times gravity force" _

The young Saiyan warrior hovered into the air still glowing a brilliant blue colour, his ki illuminated everything into a deep, cobalt colour. He began to concentrate all his energy into the new move that he had been perfecting it was called the Gallic Blast, The idea had formed from his original move Gallick Gun and with more ki thrown in along with the increased gravity in the chamber, it slowly grew into a glowing ball orb of pure power.

It was the final move he was hoping to use on Goku, - if he ever arrived back on the Planet that was.

Unbeknownst to the Saiyan a pair of curious eyes was watching him from outside the complex. Taking in his every move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bulma watched as Vegeta threw another bright ball of energy annihilating one of the training bots; cursing to herself at his destructive behaviour she continued to watch him. Her finger hovering over the **fire **button, which would release a sprinkling of freezing cold water over the arrogant house guest.

'Stupid baka female… how dare she ask about my past..._**'**_Vegeta growled out aloud, he still hadn't gotten it out of his system; for once, the hard training regime wasn't getting the stress out of him. Instead, it just seemed to be mounting up more. He could feel his blood pressure rising as he played through her awkward question minutes before.

Pressing her ear to the door, she tried to listen to what the stubborn Saiyan prince was ranting about, unfortunately for Bulma, her ears were not blessed as a Saiyans were. Although she had above average hearing for a human all she could pick up was the noise of the gravity stimulator and the rumble of the machinery inside. _'Why did I sound proof this thing again!'_ Bulma cursed mentally, as she went back to the little circular window and peered through. _'Oh yeah, it was to block out his stupid arrogant voice.'_

Vegeta clenched his fist, smashing it into a bot which collided with one of the tall metal walls. Reducing a bot-shaped hole and revealing sparking bare circuits and wires, Bulma cringed; she was beginning to get pissed off; she and her father had spent hours of hard labour each week repairing the GR after Vegeta's so called _accidents _and now she was witnessing herself his destructive outlandish behaviour. The goof, he wasn't even trying to control it.

Not that control was anything Vegeta had ever tried to do in the past, when it came to strength and power.

Feeling the weight from the argument still heavy on his shoulders, and the annoying woman in his head. Sighing loudly Vegeta walked over to the control panel and switched the gravity back to normal. As the pressure in the chamber lifted, the lights flickered back on, despite the gaping hole in the left side wall.

Today he felt somewhat different and he didn't like it. Maybe he was coming down with an earth virus, he seriously hoped not, it had been many years since he'd last been ill and that was touch and go if he was going to survive. Most Saiyan's didn't have any illnesses in their lifetimes but he'd made the mistake of eating an alien food, which quite literally poisoned him from the inside. Without doubt if Freeza didn't have such intellectual doctors working round the clock he would most likely be dead. By the time he had been dragged back to the ship by Radditz and Nappa be was hardly breathing, and had a very rapid heartbeat.

Vegeta had been fine early that morning, waking up at 4.00 am then having his usual leisure time to wake the residents; his mood changed just after the breakfast perhaps Bunny cooked it incorrectly although his stomach shouldn't have a problem with half cooked meat in the past he had eaten many meats completely raw, some in fact still warm and it hadn't hurt him in the slightest. The past being a few days ago when Bulma refused to cook for him after an argument and her annoying mother was out, Vegeta decided to fend for himself the Saiyan way and ripped open some packs of meat that was in the refrigerator; he even consumed the turkey that was thawing out for a special party; although that he'd half roasted with a Ki ball.

He had not felt sick at all, not in many years. Something very abnormal was up with his body. Just as he thought this, he felt his stomach give a hard kick followed by a swell of nausea. It had been a good two years since he'd last vomited and that was due to being very intoxicated after landing on a pleasure planet on his way to planet Earth. The last time he had gotten intoxicated, and he had certainly learnt his lesson. Vomiting and stomach pains, was top of the things that the prince really could not deal with.

Bulma quickly moved out of the way as the electronic door opened and an angry, distressed looking Vegeta stormed out. He was wearing little to nothing, sweat was beading down his bare chest and his hair was damp from the tough training he was putting himself under. She hastily averted her gaze over to an ornament on the lawn hoping he hadn't noticed her spying on him.

"What are you gawping at woman." He growled angrily as he removed a towel that was draped around his shoulders, he dabbed the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead then arrogantly chucked the towel onto the floor. Of course Vegeta would not have the decency to put his dirty sweaty towel in the wash bin like any other person.

Bulma suddenly felt rather embarrassed, she could feel the familiar tingly sensation around her cheeks as she began to blush. Without saying a word she just remained rooted to the spot staring at the ornamental cat on the lawn.

"YOUR STILL STARING!" Bellowed the prince angrily, stepping over the towel and stalking up to Bulma with deep menacing movements.

"Nothing." Bulma blushed, refusing to hold a gaze at him, he had absolutely no idea she had been watching him from his chamber. If he had, she knew he would have blown something up by now.

Vegeta stepped yet even closer to Bulma, he hated people smirking and staring at him, no doubt it was her mother's fault he felt ill and he still was pissed at her for daring to question his past at breakfast. Just the thought of that warped lizard made his blood go cold on a normal day when he was feeling fine.

She couldn't contain it in any longer as she let out the long burst of laughter that had been waiting to be released. This bewildered the Saiyan prince as he stood his ground; usually she would begin to fight with him for getting too close into her territory. Instead, she stood their daring to outright mock him.

Something was up with the woman, and he was not in the mood to be dealing with it.

He followed her gaze over to his shorts and to his horror he had a fist size hole burnt through his shorts, revealing some of his…private sector. By some means or another in the training session he must have been caught by a blast.

This time it was his turn to blush and feel hot and funny, he felt a strange tingling sensation in his cheeks that he had rarely felt in his life and he did not like it in the slightest.

Quickly he excused himself surprisingly without any foul language and entered back into the gravity room to find some new shorts, without making any further eye contact with the woman, or saying anything to her he closed the door behind him.

The heat on his cheeks emblazoned further, as he located an older pair of shorts and leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes.

"I should blast that woman on the spot" he said softly to himself.

Giggling and skipping back to the house, Bulma decided to go and make herself useful and help Yamcha wash the air-car. She had her laugh at the expense of Vegeta, now she figured leaving him alone would be the sensible thing if she did not want her house, or anybody else for that matter to be burnt to the ground. Choosing not to tell Yamcha about seeing Vegeta blush for the first ever time, Bulma instead turned to her partner in crime Chichi. Quickly tapping away on her cell phone, she formed out a quick text message to her best friend. Who would likely see the funny side, of Vegeta burning a hole into his royal regions.

Vegeta was pacing back and forth in the gravity room wearing the new pair of shorts which were actually two sizes too big, never before had he felt so demeaned and it was all Bulma's fault, if he hadn't been busy thinking of her in the first place then there was no way he could have missed such an attack. Defence was almost as important as a good attack; his father had always taught him that from a boy. Yet, today he had let both his defence and his attack down by letting that stupid human enter his trail of thoughts.

It was her fault for bringing up his earlier period of life at breakfast heating him all up. Maybe it was also due to the fact he felt like shit or the stress she had put him under, had been a contributory to him feeling like crap. Either way Bulma was the main element of the problem. He was sure of it, - she always was.

He didn't care what caused the training accident he was so ashamed of what she just saw, the rich brat had no idea the torture he had been put through in his past; and the prince wasn't prepared to tell her anything now. It was none of the girls damn business she was nothing but a pathetic, pampered human, bought up wrapped in her safe secure ball of affection. They could never be so different.

Looking for a way out, he needed to vent his growing anger onto something, the closest thing was the electric door leading out of the gravity chamber; in a blind rage he smashed his fist through the control button; then as it sparked little orange bolts of electricity he fired a direct Gallic blast in return at the metal door reducing it to a smouldering wreck.

_That stupid woman, I want nothing more than to blast her straight into the next dimension… how dare she mock me! The prince of all Saiyan and enter into my heads; she is nothing but a ridiculous human whore. _Vegeta thought in his head as he stormed angrily through the door into the house, ignoring Bulma's shouts as she ran back indoors to the cause of the explosion, - he needed out, he couldn't take this anymore not today.

Bulma had made her way back over to the smouldering GR upon hearing the earth shaking blast, when she saw the melted entrance to her gravity chamber she completely lost all thoughts.

"**VEGETTAAAAA**."

It was too late, with that he'd jetted off into the sun that was now rising, leaving Bulma standing next to the huge dome among the wreckage of what used to be the door. The only thing she could see was the tiny dot in the distance that used to be her asshole of a houseguest.

Furious was only one way to explain how she was feeling, that hadn't been the only thing her houseguest had destroyed this week, add that to the plasma television in the lounge, the walk in refrigerator, and the main shower room for no reason, - it was beginning to get very expensive even for the Briefs family. And it was only Wednesday.

Vegeta was acting his usual self-centred arrogant self. Throwing tantrums when things did not go his way, or people did not do as he wanted. Stepping over the wires that had melted into sticky gooey liquid, Bulma stormed through the hall to call a cleaning bot to sort out the mess, he was really in for it this time.

Swearing to herself about ever letting the arrogant son of a bitch in her house in the first place she stomped to go and find a communicator to put her through to reception.

Slamming open the door to the kitchen, Bulma entered without acknowledging what was actually happening, she was engaged with her own thoughts about what she was going to do to Vegeta when she got hold of him.

"That stupid son of a-" Bulma was cut off in mid verdict when she realised the presence of her mother and father, both it seemed were very scantily dressed, her father had her mother on the kitchen table and as it seems was in the middle of a very strong making-out session.

"Oh my kami… oh…" With that Bulma ran out of the kitchen faster than she could even believe her feet could run, almost tripping over the cord to her overly fluffy dressing gown, never had her stomach wanted to vomit as much as it did now, her parents were way too old to be doing that sort of thing… on the kitchen table where they ate… Where they had been eating just an hour or so ago.

"Where did Bulma go?" Bunny said to her husband looking puzzled, after all he had just been examining her tooth; it had been giving her grief all night. Her daughter had ran out like a dinosaur was chasing her, shrugging her shoulders Bunny decided to get back to cleaning up the breakfast things it was quicker to do it herself than call a bot. Besides, she could get her hands into her new pink cleaning gloves.

"Vegeta's going to wish he'd never been born!" Bulma growled aloud to herself again, somehow shouting to nobody felt better than shouting in her head.

She had witnessed his destructive behaviour in the gravity room and how he seemingly intentionally destroyed things to vent his anger clearly it was the same case with the door. The boy needed some serious anger management classes, she invited him to live with her and her family and how does he thank them; by destroying it bit by bit.

She was doubly pissed off now, because of him she had just witnessed her parents at it like rabbits on the kitchen table; clutching her stomach just the thought of her mother and father having sex made her want to throw up; that image was going to scar her for life and again it was little Vegeta's fault for having a temper tantrum. It was his fault for burning his own shorts, and it was his fault she had seen her parents procreating. Rushing to the nearest toilet, Bulma promptly emptied her stomach of her eggs from breakfast.

Vegeta had only been staying with them for a few weeks and his presence was beginning to mount up into a very hefty bill, if only he could be more tranquil and pleasant like the Namekians that were staying in the grounds. Bulma and her father had built a gravity stimulator to keep Vegeta's big mouth quiet and to prevent him from annihilating anything he shouldn't, including the neighbours.

After learning that a GR was what helped Goku with training and achieving Super Saiyan status, he naturally demanded one be prepared for him. Luckily for the sake of the earth, the arrogant prince only had to wait a few days as Dr Briefs had been working on a better prototype whilst the gang had been searching for dragon balls hundreds of light years away on Namek.

Most of Vegeta's time was spent in the confides of the gravity chamber, he only seemed to come out for meal times and to sleep, and of course agitate and aggravate his hosts. Usually Bulma. On most occasions he tried to hide from her freaky mother, although she seemed to plan going into the kitchen when it was his time to eat.

Vegeta was determined to push his body to limits in the past he couldn't even contemplate, anger was his fuel; he'd witnessed through his own eyes, on that pathetic green planet; Kakkorot transforming into the legendary super Saiyan, his honourable birth right. His fates, both of them. Had been taken not only by Freeza when he was just a child, but also of that goody goody two shoes Kakkorot who had seized his moment.

After all the pain and anguish Freeza had forced Vegeta into, after annihilating his home and race and enslaving the last three Saiyans, the only thing that kept the warrior prince going was the thought of one day becoming a Super Saiyan and punishing Freeza for what he had done. All of that taken away when the third class idiot Kakkorot came to the rescue destroying Freeza and presumably killing himself in the process. Something in the back of Vegeta's mind however told him different, he could feel the younger Saiyans power but not wanting to believe it himself he continued to ignore it. Now he had a new assignment, he was going to go to the ultimate level super Saiyan and if and when that fool did return, he would show him how a true Saiyan fought.

Vegeta glided through the air agilely, powered by his royal blue Ki which surrounded him, he was wearing yet another pair of dark shorts this time which fitted him. He could hear the baka onna screaming his name all the way from Capsule Corp. Drifting higher into the altitude he passed through a puffy grey cloud. Thoughts were streaming through his head, he needed to get out and get some fresh air, perhaps that would help cure his stomach, it seemed as the morning was progressing it was getting considerably worse; blocking out the signs from his body he continued to fly further away from his residence.

Today he couldn't be bothered to train it just didn't feel right, all he wanted to do was find somewhere to wind down and relax without anybody to distract him.

_That stupid woman. I still can't believe she dared bring up my past, she honestly thinks she has some sort of 'power over me'… if only she really knew… no what am I thinking I am the almighty prince Vegeta, I have no need to share thoughts with people especially weak pathetic human woman. It is __**none **__of her business to learn of my past… I must force these stupid views out of my mind it's all that baka woman's fault, why can't she just go away for a while.' _Vegeta growled inside his head, he was so deep in thought, that before he knew it he had arrived sub consciously at his destination.

Huge Baron Mountains and a deep creviced valley, below the huge rocky landscape just after the valley was a long wild desert that seemed to stretch on forever. Wilderness. Nothing here, but dust, rocks and an angry venting Saiyan.

The air was extremely thin making the conditions superior to train in for the Saiyan Prince, the altitude would be enough to make most humans sick however Vegeta had several advantages over humans, not only was he Saiyan he had conquered planets with much less oxygen before and was used to regularly flying above the clouds. To him it made no difference, plus it was soundless there were no disturbances. Deciding against relaxing he came up with the resolution of doing some light training; his body felt too sick to be pushed too far, he knew if he did too much work he would feel like keeling over.

'_Fuck it could this day get __**any**__ worse' _Vegeta thought as he clutched his stomach again, he had the strongest urge to puke up breakfast on the spot. In addition to this he was beginning to get a migraine added to the sickness, blaming it on the woman's erratic behaviour and her mother's diabolical cooking, he began with a warm up routine.

It seemed all too easy to Vegeta, Just lately he had been training in two hundred and fifty times gravity on a regular basis, yet now he was back to the pathetic gravity the Earth had to naturally offer; his home planet had been at least five times the magnitude of this mud ball he now found himself trapped on. – Courtesy of the damned dragon.

From the day he had been born his body had altered to bear with the intense force, it was one of the factors which contributed to the Saiyans having such high power levels; if not they would have been crushed unlike humans they were born to be killing machines, from birth they did nothing but get more powerful; the harsher the conditions the stronger they became.

This was what terrified that distorted lizard Freeza so much, he saw the race becoming stronger by the generation and knew it wouldn't be long until his true fear the Legendary Saiyan would emerge. So in a bid to prevent this uprising he annihilated the great Vegetasaii. Leaving Vegeta homeless and title less.

What the stupid reptile didn't realise was he kept the strongest alive. Little Prince Vegeta.

He fired a big bang attack towards one of the mountains then deflected it with a Gallic gun; trying to ignore the groaning from his stomach and the sudden light-headedness he was feeling he then shot another big bang attack.

"Mother… do I have to finish my maths, I really really wanna go out and train with Mr Piccolo" Gohan groaned, glancing out of the kitchen window, the day looked perfect. The sun was beaming and not a cloud was in sight. To top it off the demi Saiyan could sense the Namekians power level in the woods nearby evidentially training, it made the hairs on his arms prickle in anticipation he was half Saiyan after all.

Sighing heavily he looked at the huge pile of books that Chichi had stacked onto the table. They were about five feet high, it was going to take him weeks to get through them all, and by then it would be winter and the snow falling.

Ever since he returned from Namek his mum had gone into borderline obsessive-study mode, she was becoming totally possessed with him catching up on his missed school work and studying hard, - already she had gotten the paper work for Gohan to become enrolled in the infamous 'Orange Star High School in four years time.

He still had four years until he was old enough but she wanted to ensure he was well prepared if he was to ever become a teacher or a scientist. She also had a surprise in store, she had hired a personal tutor to help Gohan with his super formulas and calculations, and also he really needed some help in the history department - if he wasn't careful when he took his exams at West City he was going to get a C in history…a _C_… that is the sort of grades her missing husband Goku would have gotten, if he ever actually enrolled in a school that is… No wait… Goku would have probably gotten fail for everything. – Except fishing, and fighting.

Chichi wiped a stray tear from her eye, ignoring her whining son as she continued to wash up the plates from breakfast. He had to catch up with his studies whether liking it or not a bright mind like his could not go to waste. Glancing quickly over to the photo on the wall she soon turned back, it was of Goku, her and Gohan. Everything looked so perfect back then, Gohan was only four years old on the image, and was sitting on top of his father's shoulders with the little four star dragon ball hat he had been given.

That was before they learnt that Goku was an alien and she had given birth to a half alien child. It was also before her husband had sacrificed himself…taking his maniac brother with him to the next world. - Then, was bought back to life to defeat his brothers psycho gang mates. Then Goku being typical Goku disappeared into space without fully recovering like a normal person in the hospital to save her baby boy who had also absconded off into space.

Turning back to the dirty dishes she looked up to the sky. _'I know you're still alive Goku… I can feel it, come home soon my love...'_

"Hey babe, I thought you were coming to help me wash the air car?" Yamcha grinned as he held up a bottle of car shampoo, he'd been hoping she was going to go and slip on that tiny blue bikini him and Roshi loved so much. To his disappointment she was still wearing her fluffy blue dressing garment. Thinking twice as his eyes envisioned her wearing nothing underneath he felt himself perk up.

"Just leave it Yamcha. I don't have time now because that little dumbass son of a bitch has pulled another hissy fit." Bulma growled dangerously without as much as a greeting.

Yamcha wasn't stupid he knew when to back away… Well sometimes he did, and today was _definitely one_ of those days. He had only just been wished back with the dragon balls after being killed by Vegeta and his little minions he didn't feel like going back just yet.

"Okay… um. How about we go out later for another date tonight then?" he suggested nervously, inside he was raging; jealously was powering through him as well as hormones, he couldn't believe after everything him and Bulma had been through she then turns around and blatantly invites his killer to live with her and then makes her own boyfriend live in an apartment on the other side of the city.

He wanted nothing more than to just jump into a bed with her, he couldn't understand what was taking her so long all the other girls he had slept with before dying had been so easy; yet Bulma was so strong willed when she wanted to be. This just fuelled Yamcha to want her more; it was agony to see Vegeta in his place living with her day and night getting his every wish catered for.

He began to regret ever cheating on her, before she found him with the sumptuous female he was seeing, their love life was fantastic the young scar faced warrior had practically moved in and was part of the family he never had.

Girls would still approach him, after his baseball games. He regretted everything in the past, but each offer he had with another girl was so hard to turn down especially with his raging hormones. He hadn't had any real physical sex since he had last been alive; looking to Bulma's back he wandered if maybe tonight was going to be his lucky night perhaps Bulma was finally going to succumb to his charms. Perhaps that was why, she was looking so damn frustrated.

Swivelling around to face the ga-ga eyed Yamcha, Bulma shifted her blue eyes towards her boyfriend, pondering on the thought of going out on another date with him. After all, last night had been nice even if she was worn out by the end of the evening and had to pay for most of it. They'd gone to the movies and for a nice romantic meal. It was just after one am when they finally came through the door.

"I don't know… I really think I need to have an early night Yamcha…" Bulma said slowly, thinking about it hard, one part of her really wanted to go, the other part yearning to stay at home with him cuddled up on the sofa. Thinking about the latter idea again she then decided to agree with the date, if she stayed at home that meant Vegeta would more than likely be there making her life eternally hell. Thinking back to the picnic she had attempted to have with Yamcha the other day and Vegeta who decided it would be more amusing to hold Puar hostage and threaten to kill the blue cat if his demands weren't met, helped her make up her mind, very quickly.

"I can do with an early night in babe! Why didn't you say so, I could just fly over to mine now and-" he was interrupted by a stern faced Bulma.

"No Yamcha. We'll go out, believe me I'm sure to Kami it will be better than staying here." Bulma agreed walking over to the communicator on the wall.

Yamcha was quite taken aback by her quick change of heart; secretly he was hoping she was hinting on an early night meaning sharing a bed with him, unfortunately for the former bandit it looked as though it was another night of movies and cuddling on the cards. However on two occasions years ago Bulma had caught him with another girl and both times she had managed in her heart to forgive him. He did deserve to keep playing at this dating game.

She felt considerably better now, ever since Yamcha was wished back he seemed a completely changed person, before then he had no time for her, apparently due to focussing on his growing 'baseball' career. Now he was asking her out for dates left right and centre.

When he was killed in battle a couple of years back, she didn't realise until she lost him how much he actually felt to her, Bulma felt more alone than she had ever done in her life. He was a huge part of the reason why she travelled with Gohan and Krillin all the way to Namek to gather the dragon balls, although at the time they were on a split; now they were back together and everything seemed just perfect.

Nonetheless, she still hadn't forgiven him enough to let him move back into Capsule Corp permanently and she still refused to share the same bed with Yamcha, but they were still very much in love; or so it seemed…

"Hey Deirdre, could you send me a couple of cleaning bots for the dome outside please." Bulma said sweetly into the telecom device, a ladies voice responded promptly just after the bleep.

"Of Course miss Briefs right away, would you like a coffee by any chance?"

"No, no I'm fine thanks, I'll make my own I'm in the main kitchen honey, and how's it been busy over on the reception?" Bulma smiled. Her bad mood was evaporating as fast as it had appeared; she was looking forward to her date with Yamcha later that evening and the prospect of no annoying Saiyans.

' _See Vegeta. They are employees. Not servants.'_ She thought, smirking to herself as she reached in and hugged Yamcha.

When she was out with Yamcha, it meant no conflicts with Vegeta-and as much as she loved their arguments and fighting with him. Today he had already pushed her too far by chucking water over her and decimating half the GR. Also until the door got fixed Bulma knew it wasn't workable so he'd almost definitely be lingering about the house looking for arguments. Just thinking about the arrogant royal pain in the backside made the blue haired genius's blood boil. He couldn't be good for her health…

Yes a night out was what she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bulma clicked the last shoe strap in place, she was looking the best she had in months Yamcha wouldn't know what hit him.

Most of the day was spent shopping for her new outfit and preparing for the date tonight, and the best part of all… she'd had no unwanted confrontations with the snot nosed houseguest after their argument that morning, all was quiet almost too quiet… He had vanished that morning, no doubt to nurse his pride back to health. Smirking, Bulma thought to the look on his face when he realised that his shorts had been torn. Not only that, Bulma got a good glance at what the Saiyan did have hidden, and she had to admit. It would make most woman blush.

Carelessly she discarded her hair straighteners on the floor leaving the wire carelessly sprawn across the floorboards. Nothing was going to spoil her night tonight, not even Vegeta. Humming to herself as she placed all her makeup in the tiny little pink purse she was taking. She began to think about where the arrogant Saiyan prince might be; she hadn't seen him since he stormed off to train after destroying half the gravity room in one of his infamous tantrums.

One part of her oddly wished he was about the house so he could see how hot she looked in her new outfit, not that she cared about his opinion he would more than likely call her some insulting name before demanding his food cooked for him. Still she would love him to see her and then be forced to watch her leaving with one of his most hated people on Earth, to say he didn't get along with Yamcha was an underestimation, not that he got along with anyone he just seemed to dislike Yamcha even more. Yamcha and Vegeta were just to opposite for their own good.

Stopping to admire her reflection in the mirror, she was pleased with herself, ever since returning from Namek she had really toned up her figure. Maybe it was due to the terrible food she had been subjected to, or the horrible stress of going to the faraway green planet and hiding from all the foul aliens, or possibly because she now never had time to sit down and chill as the spoilt prince issued her a continuous string of outrageous demands.

Either way she didn't care she looked dead sexy and that was all that mattered. The guys out in the city would fall over one another to chat to her tonight, and yet she was going with her own man, one of Earth's strongest fighters _and _the captain of the baseball team.

She swivelled around to give herself a full view of her new dress, it was black and came to just above her thighs, and the cut was also very generous giving a nice view of her large bust. She was wearing her gorgeous blue hair naturally down and had grown it very long, the silky blue locks were now fully straightened and almost touching her waist she had not one split end and it was all her own natural hair.

Examining her new black shoes she had just found buried in her closet, she couldn't help but notice they matched the dress just right. Only she could have that sort of great luck in one day, everything was looking so perfect… almost too perfect…

Vegeta stirred and groaned, his stomach felt terrible, it was definitely something to do with Bunny's breakfast. Growling in pain, he made a mental note to take it out on Bulma; if it was her cooking he would have no doubts. She was the worst cook he had ever happened upon and he'd had to eat meat raw most of his life, her mother was usually talented in food preparation it always seemed edible on any account. Whatever it was he felt like shit and had the urge to vomit out his internal organs, maybe it would be less painful if he just self-destructed and ended it now.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes he looked up, to his disbelief the sun was beginning to dip from the sky, how long had he actually been sleeping for?

Glad that he'd found a small cavern and hadn't been napping in the middle of the desert wasteland, he groaned again. That meant his stomach was almost certainly empty, he hadn't eaten all day and he still felt like vomiting, whatever it was that had gotten into his system was still there lingering and causing unnecessary suffering.

Throwing up was one of the things from Vegeta's nightmares, blood he could deal with it would be un-natural for him to fear the sultry red substance his own or someone else's. Puke on the other hand… that was in a totally different league, just watching someone else wretch made his own guts clench up, it perhaps didn't help he also had a super sensitive sense of smell. He couldn't tolerate throwing up himself, not only was it painful and disgusting it also was putrid and showed signs of weakness; everything the Saiyan prince couldn't bear.

Shakily he stood up onto his feet, every bone in his body felt numb after sleeping on the cold rocky outcrop; still it was quiet which was something he wouldn't be getting in a hurry back at Capsule Corp unless maybe he killed all the occupants.

Squinting as he stepped further outside of the cave and back into the desert, he stopped walking and allowed his eyes to adjust to the bright setting sun. The sky was a deep shade of red and the huge ball of energy that was rapidly disappearing behind some dunes was an intense flaring red ball, it all burnt his sensitive eyes which had adjusted to the dark cold cave.

Angrily he kicked a patch of sand, making it fly into the heavens on the warm breeze. His training had really gone downhill; He'd only fitted in a pitiable two hours and that was before he broke the gravity chamber after Bulma worked him up.

At this rate he would never reach a Super Saiyan like that stupid freak Kakkorot had done so easily, life really was treating him well…

"WHY ME!" He bellowed at the top of his voice, to the wilderness around him. Breathing heavily, he felt the top of his temple and realised it was on fire with heat. The migraine from earlier just appeared to be getting worse and his stomach churned aggressively each time he tried to move.

Crashing back down onto the sand, Vegeta lyed there and tried to gather his thoughts as he watched the red sky begin to turn to night. Sickness was something he could overcome on his own, he could do this without the help of anybody else on this planet. He was a Saiyan, and a Saiyan could fight anything. Focussing all his energy into moving his muscles without vomiting up bile, Vegeta pulled himself up from the sand. His legs wobbled as he shuffled across the shingle. Somehow he was going to have to conjure up enough power to fly himself back to Capsule Corp. Without any water here, he would soon find if he got any weaker he could be in a deathly situation.

Closing his eyes, he prepared for his flight by massaging his throbbing aching neck. The exhaustion and the need to vomit seemed to be coming hand in hand and getting progressively worse.

Bunny danced around her kitchen happily as she scooped the remains of dinner into the shiny trash compactor, nothing made her happier then cooking a nice hearty meal.

Sighing slightly she noticed Vegeta's plate still sitting on the table it hadn't been touched, this was unusual to say the least he was often the first one down and had eaten before the others had even gotten to the table, she'd cooked one of his favourites, 'lasagne.' After he looked so cross and upset this morning with her baby girl, she decided it would be best to soften up the handsome prince with his favourite dish. Bulma had only ate a spoonful, as she was going out with Yamcha so it left just Bunny and her husband to eat the remains.

Deciding he would come home and eat when he was ready. She picked up the huge plate placing it into the walk-in refrigerator they had just gotten installed, after the old one got broken earlier in the week by Vegeta.

She could hear her daughter singing happily in the lounge as she waited for Yamcha to pick her up, smiling to herself at her daughter's happiness; she went back to cleaning the dishes envisioning the handsome house guest in her shower upstairs. Giggling and blushing to herself, she tried not to show how much her heart went giggly when she thought of him sitting at the table this morning in his underwear. As Bunny liked to tell herself often, it was fine to imagine she just was a married woman and was not allowed to touch.

Bulma heard the car engine way before the horn blared out, by then she was already grabbing her keys and preparing to walk out the door. She paused before calling out to her mother. "BYE MOM, DON'T WAIT UP."

Reaching Yamcha's red convertible she froze, as the door opened and a tall busty longhaired blonde stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride Yamcha!" the girl giggled as she began to walk down the huge drive of Capsule Corp, Yamcha honked his horn in reply and put his hand up as a sign of goodbye.

The girl looked even younger than Bulma, she couldn't have been out of her teens and was wearing a pair of tiny shorts which left nothing for the imagination, along with that she also donned the most ridiculously tiny corset Bulma had ever set eyes on.

"This is private property." Bulma growled to Yamcha, as she indicated to the girl who was still strolling down the blocked drive, she had one long walk as Capsule Corp had several hundreds of acres for a front yard. Judging by the girls high heels, it would at least be an uncomfortable walk.

"I know babe, sorry but Crystal needed a ride to this area of the city and I couldn't stop outside the traffic was too bad." Yamcha grinned, not realising her acidic tone.

"You didn't have to bring her to my _front door_, why exactly were you thinking…. giving another girl a lift home anyway" Bulma whispered coldly, maybe Yamcha hadn't changed so much after all, it certainly didn't look that way.

"She's an old friend and her ride was broken, I just saw her walking and gave her a lift" he replied as he indicated for Bulma to sit in the passenger seat, looking in the interior mirror he checked his spiked up hair.

"Old friend?" Bulma questioned irritably as she chucked her purse on the dashboard and slammed the door deliberately hard, the car shook with the impact.

"Hey hey… no need for the aggression on my baby girl." Yamcha said gently patting the side of the red car.

"Excuse me, I brought you this car." Bulma hissed, to say she was mad was an understatement. Is this how he treats her after she not only risked her life wishing him back, but then also took him back into her life and gave him ridiculous sums of money to live off? - Then he brings another girl to _her_ house, and has the audacity to call a stupid car his _baby girl_. He never even called Bulma his baby girl.

"Yes you certainly did babe, it was the nicest present I've ever gotten, well except for you dating me again." He said happily as he stroked the steering wheel passionately. "This car is amazing, it's got.-"

Bulma growled in irritation, letting Yamcha drone on about his car. The girl had really pissed her off big time. She had forgotten all about her new designer dress and felt her confidence and her patience crash down to earth. She decided not to answer Yamcha and just stared back to the front door, before she knew it her thoughts began to drift back to a certain Saiyan prince.

"Hey Bulma sweetie, I was wondering, Perhaps you want to take one of your cars and drive?" Yamcha asked, as he fiddled with the set of keys in the ignition.

Bulma was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard a word Yamcha had just said.

"You don't mind do you Bulma? Its just I was hoping to have a few beers tonight. You know help lighten up the week, I've got a big baseball game this Friday night, it's going to be huge!" Yamcha said loudly, this time Bulma heard every word she clicked back into reality and turned to face him.

She questioned in irritation, "So you want me to drive? Is that it?"

Yamcha once again completely ignored the sharp tone in her voice and nodded his head in a pleading way; giving her his best puppydog eyes.

With a loud sigh, Bulma climbed out of the comfortable leather seat and slammed the door shut, this time a little more gently. After all she had to admit it was a nice evening to drive and she hadn't planned on having any drinks in the first place.

"Wait there, I'll go get the keys." She mumbled as she fussed through her bag and found her keys to the house. Pleading to kami she was not going to find her parents at it on the kitchen top again.

"Bulma, you're the best!" Yamcha grinned as he got out of the car himself and pressed the button on the remote for the roof of the car to close back up.

"Oh Bulma honey, your back! Let me guess you forgot something didn't you?" Bunnies chirped as she came through the hall after hearing the front door open then close again. She was half hoping it was Vegeta back from wherever he had gone although he rarely used the main door it was usually through a window or a balcony.

When she saw her blue haired daughter back she couldn't help but sound a little disappointed.

"No not really, Yamcha's just decided his going to be having some beers so it looks like I'll be driving." Bulma snapped, she couldn't help but feel angry. First Vegeta had gone and acted to typical Vegeta. Then Yamcha goes driving other woman around in his car, and taking them to _her _house!

In a way she felt a little bad, her mother hadn't done anything wrong and here she was snapping and scowling because of mindless Yamcha ruining her evening with his cheap-date. So what if he was just giving her a lift, did the girl not have legs? Were legs not used for walking these days?

"Oh that will be nice, it's such a beautiful romantic evening for a drive as well… you should really take a trip down to the lakes of Moonsa, they are so romantic on a full moon… its where your father took me on our first date…" Bunny said happily as she gazed in a dreamy way.

"No not tonight I'm not in the mood now, Yamcha's messed that up if he thinks he'll be sleeping with me anytime soon." Bulma yelled as she picked up the keys to her sports car and slammed the door loudly behind her, she'd hoped it would vent some of the frustration but she was wrong. – It seemed she was slowly inheriting Vegeta's passion for destroying things when she got into a temper.

Bunny sighed at the loud impact, she hated it when her daughter lost her temper. Shrugging her shoulders in confusion, she pondered on who Bulma inherited her fieriness from. Neither her nor her husband had an angry bone in their body. Singing to an old song in her head, she went back to the cleaning in the kitchen.

The stars were very bright, and the moon was high in the sky by the time Vegeta flew into the grounds of Capsule Corporation, he landed softly on the springy moist turf and decided to attempt to walk the rest of the way up the drive.

The Saiyan prince was tempted to fly straight into his room and enter through the balcony doors, but something told him to through the front door for once, the only problem being he had no keys, not that Bulma had ever bothered to give him a set she seemed to prefer it more when he blasted the door down to enter the house.

He took in a deep breath of the moist freshly cutgrass, the sprinklers must have been on earlier helping keep the grass perfectly green and lush. Vegeta had to admit it did smell strangely nice, perhaps because he had spent the entire day in the arid desert wastelands, which was made up almost entirely of sand and dust. His temperature seemed to have dropped a little, but his stomach churned with each step he took. Perhaps it was the fever telling him to take the front door.

Pausing when he reached the door, he pushed it open, whoever had left before hadn't bothered to lock it correctly. Smiling at his good fortune he continued to enter slamming the door hard behind him.

The dimness of the hall at once hit him, he didn't mind at all; his head was still throbbing and he knew bright light would only make it worse. There was only one mission on his mind and that was to find something light to eat and hopefully keep it down before he felt ill for not eating.

His sensitive ears picked up faint footsteps a couple of floors up from him, it was Bunny she was in the process of running herself a nice hot bubble bath and luckily for him hadn't heard Vegeta enter the home.

Scenting the hair, and listening carefully Vegeta also discovered the annoying blue haired woman also wasn't about, Vegeta didn't mind it was more peace on his behalf for now. It wasn't like he wanted her to see him sick anyway. She would likely just torture him with a lecture on how he pushes himself to much, or worse still would limit his time in the gravity chamber.

He half glided into the kitchen and began to scavenge for something to eat, his stomach began to make horrid noises as the familiar scents of lasagne reached his nostrils, clutching his abdomen he took in a gulp of cold air; vomiting was not an option he had to eat something…

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry that this chapter was so short, I'm also sorry its not as good as the previous couple of chapters. I hope my writing style improves quite soon. **

**On a side note, I want to say a huge, collosal thank you to everybody who has taken the time to review, it really means so much to me, and inspires me to continue writing. So for all of you who have, thank you very very much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N **Some mild sexual scenes in part of this chapter!)

**LOVE OR LUST **

**Chapter Five **

Vegeta lolled flat out on the sofa, so long for his 'vomiting was not an option.' He'd managed to swallow two mouthfuls of raw steak before promptly running to the closest bathroom and puking what looked to be his week's food intake.

He flicked through the television with the silver metal remote control, nothing good was ever on the Earth entertainment boxes; the only thing he found remotely interesting was a live martial arts tournament being held in Honk Kong. Deciding to watch the amateur wannabes kick and punch each other, Vegeta rested his head onto the soft velvet cushioning and allowed himself to rest. It was something he was quite unfamiliar with and he didn't like the feeling.

The Saiyan prince felt so weak and defenceless; also the horrid pain that was still clenching his gut was quite disturbing and unbearable. He had not consumed a great deal of food that day at all, and yet he had stood for a good few minutes with his head inhumanly stuck down the porcelain bowl.

As he lounged with his feet up, watching a tall skinny bald monk bow to a wrinkled, pale looking man, he oddly found himself wishing that Bulma was home. She would usually be the last person he wanted to see when he didn't feel one hundred percent in fitness, yet as he felt so ill and sickly he just wanted her to be around. She was a doctor after all, and a doctor could give him some special medicine which made him feel better.

Shrugging off the thought, Vegeta felt his burning forehead. It was definitely the fever talking.

'_It could be worse, that idiot could come downstairs and harass me.' _Vegeta thought, as he referred to Bulma's mother.

She did not seem aware that he was back in the vicinity yet. Bunny Briefs was possibly the last person on _earth _he wanted to have running around him, - Coming only second to Kakorot and his brat. If she were alive on Vegetaseii the blonde would have almost certainly been executed for either sexually harassing somebody out of her league, or just for being so bloody annoying.

Vegeta often pondered if anybody were to physically kidnap her and hold the wife of the old man hostage, how they would cope with her annoying voice and pathetic questions. She was more bothersome than that annoying scar faced weakling Bulma hung around with, - that had to say something. Then would be the problematic issue of who would pay the ransom money to get her back. As she was such a vexing person, would anybody actually want her back?

Mrs Briefs' hospitality was over the top nice - especially to the Saiyan prince, who once came to the planet Earth to destroy all the occupants and steal the dragon balls. She was so stupid and clueless and was fearless of him despite his many very serious death threats. Instead of quaking in the corner, she offered him food and beverages almost constantly as if he needed fattening up.

The old man easily toppled the tall skinny monk; he resembled the perverted old weirdo who lived on the island with a turtle.

Vegeta snorted with distaste as the monk screamed in agony, blood seeped through a huge wound in his abdomen onto the ring, "You call yourself a fighter, wimp."

Angrily Vegeta wished he could join in the martial arts tournament and show the world a real fighter, the idea sounded appealing but he knew the woman would never let him willingly enter. It would mean a bloodbath, and several humans losing their pathetic lives.

Of course it was possible, it wouldn't take him very long to fly to this Hong Kong place, and Earthlings didn't seem to regularly travel into space so it was obviously on the planet somewhere. Bulma need not even know it were him, he could wear a disguise.

A pang of pain suddenly hit his stomach for a second time and he felt the urge to vomit yet again, completely forgetting about how weak and incorrect the fighting posture of the old man was, and going to destroy all the weakling fighters. The former Saiyan prince ran once more to the downstairs bathroom a place he was becoming very familiar with today…

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

The new restaurant was situated between two beautiful large peaceful lakes, and straight ahead of it, a giant golf course that was floodlit and spread as far as the eye could see.

The restaurant itself was quite small, but Bulma loved it the moment she walked through the glass doors with Yamcha in tow.

Calming creams and light blues were the main colours, focussing primarily on the element of water. Fountains and small indoor fishponds were dotted about everywhere, and the ceiling was actually the water reflecting perfectly off the moonlit lake. The lighting was dimmed whilst small groups of candles were scattered about, and floating in the ponds with one in the shape of a heart as the centrepiece on each table.

As Bulma looked around, she noticed the lighting on the calm décor was actually the shape of huge clams, the pearl which was once inside the beautiful sea creatures now replaced by special round light bulbs.

Romantically flowers were scattered on each of the tables, along with a red silky tablecloth, the heart-candle burning in the centre giving the perfect amount of light to the couples.

Bulma suddenly paused and raised her brow, seafood was obviously on the menu, just a few months ago she had been to a seafood restaurant with her mother and had gotten the worst case of food poisoning. Just before she could suggest that maybe they go to a different restaurant, Yamcha took her by surprise by taking her hand and escorting her to a tiny table in the corner.

"I just ordered you a cherry juice." Yamcha said sheepishly as he pulled the pearl white wooden chair out for Bulma.

Bulma opened her mouth quickly to remind her boyfriend that she was allergic to cherries, but stopped when he promptly made conversation as he took his own seat.

"I'm so sorry about the table Hun…" he paused then continued. "We didn't make a reservation; I had to give a really big tip just to get this."

Yamcha sweat dropped, he knew that Bulma liked to get the best table wherever she went; after all she was the richest girl on the planet it wasn't like she couldn't afford it.

The little table in the quiet corner was all that was left for the entire evening; he would have much preferred one with the panoramic views of the lakes. However after much debate and wads of notes being flashed to the seating steward and even an autograph he had managed to steal the last table. It was not as nice as most but it was still peaceful and very romantic. After the meal he could always take Bulma for a stroll along the moonlit lake, and then maybe she would feel in the mood for some love.

Bulma frowned slightly but then smiled, she decided to forgive him this time, it had after all been very short notice she'd decided to go. It was either this or endure the wrath of Vegeta.

"You do realise I'm allergic to cherry Yammi…"

Yamcha paled slightly, and then quickly retreated out of his chair.

"I'm so sorry babe; I completely forgot… what would you like instead? You can have anything you fancy."

Bulma grinned, then took a quick look at the drinks menu,

"Well as I'm driving home… I'll just have a diet coke. Nothing flashy."

"Sure thing, ice and lemon by any chance?"

"No lemon just ice. Oh and of course… a straw."

Yamcha gave a thumbs up sign to the beautiful Bulma Briefs as he adjusted his belt on his trousers and made his way over to the Bar Counter.

His head began to fill with perverted thoughts as he recalled her order to the male bartender.

'_She wanted a straw… perhaps she's trying to tell me she likes to suck on things…' _

The thoughts evaporated as the bartender handed over the glass of diet coke, and a bottle of beer for Yamcha, he walked back over to their tiny table and placed them down. Careful not to knock over the little heart shaped candle which flickered violently.

"The bartender hadn't made your cherry juice anyway, a stroke of luck really."

Bulma smiled sweetly, before taking her drink and having a long sip. The ice cold drink was just what she needed after the thirty minute drive to the place, the weather was unpleasantly humid and sticky despite it being evening already.

"So honey what have you been up to today?" Bulma asked happily as she placed the half empty glass onto the table and picked up the dinner menu.

Yamcha playfully snatched the menu away, and then stuck it childishly behind his back. "The gentleman always orders first."

Bulma scrunched up her nose in distaste then playfully stuck her tongue out.

"But I want to order first!"

"I want don't get."

"Wrong I want _does_ get. Now I want the menu buster."

Yamcha grinned menacingly, and then pulled the menu out teasingly, "You want this menu?"

Bulma growled slightly, and then giggled to herself as a cute waiter walked past.

"Excuse me waiter?" she called out, as Yamcha looked on in surprise.

"Yes madam, is everything okay?"

"Yes everything's fine; I was just wandering if you had a dinner menu I might be able to look at?" Bulma said sweetly, as she fluttered her eyelashes at the tall brown haired guy dressed in red he even had a little red hat, his brown hair falling loose over his eyes. Bulma smiled sweetly, as she summed up in her head that this guy could easily become a model for Capsule Corp marketing.

If Bulma had been with her girlfriends she would have more than definitely considered going over to the waiter and striking up conversation, he would be perfect for one of her single friends and he had such a nice white smile.

"Of course madam, I'll go find one straight away, was there anything else I might be of service with?"

Yamcha could barely restrain himself as he let out an inaudible growl at the audacity of the waiter, he could tell by the way the young man was checking Bulma out that he liked what he saw, Bulma was looking exceptionally beautiful tonight. _'Is there anything else I might be of service with?' _The words kept flowing through his mind repeating over, in Yamcha's opinion that was an open flirt and not just good clientele.

"No thanks just the menu for now honey."

This time Yamcha growled much louder, Bulma turned her attention to him and smirked. For a split second Yamcha could see Vegeta smirking at him in the same way.

"_Honey!_" Yamcha growled sarcastically "Why'd you call him honey?" The former super warrior demanded as he slammed the menu back onto the table with quite a force, flattening one of the flowers. The candle almost flickered out, the small flame swiftly moving side to side.

Bulma shrugged, "Sorry it's just a figure of speech. I call everybody honey these days. Sheesh what's up with you! You're not jealous are you?" Bulma grinned slightly as Yamcha diverted his attention into an aquarium.

When he didn't answer, it proved Bulma had hit the nail on the head. "Oh my Kami! _You are!" _

"Shut up Bulma, can I not get angry when my girlfriend flirts with waiters whilst on a date with me?" he snapped as he turned his attention back.

Tonight he was wearing a pair of very expensive black trousers along with a white Armani shirt Bulma recognised from a before he died. He hadn't exactly spent lots of time preparing for the date he was half expecting Bulma to be too busy to go out again. That was usually the answer he got these days with Vegeta at home firing off his commands and getting his every wish granted.

When he'd picked up the girl earlier and dropped her off outside Capsule Corp (literally) she had also ruffled his shirt a little more than he'd hoped, she'd certainly given him a buzz of excitement on the short journey… Bulma was the one he truly loved, but she just could not seem to get over her trust issues with him. How could she expect him to stay loyal to her, if she would not even give him a kiss?

"Listen Yamcha get it through your thick skull, unless you've got a guilty conscious or something _I was not flirting. End of._" The words hit Yamcha like a dagger, she had said them so coldly, but what hurt him more was he knew she was right. The first month or so of being back on Earth had been the honeymoon period, after that he'd slowly drifted back into his old ways chasing up old girlfriends and scoring with new ones. She was not the one flirting, it was he who she feel the remorse.

Sighing Yamcha decided to stop a serious row breaking out at the dinner table, already people had begun to glance from their romantic meals over to the bickering couple who had not even ordered food yet.

An elderly couple were wagering bets on who would hit whom first, they were one of the fortunate ones who had gotten one of the tables with the panoramic views; - they'd booked two months in advance. "Bernard. One hundred dollars says the lady throws her drink over the man."

The waiter was chatting to a big guy who looked to be the chef standing behind the bar; both were chuckling about something amusing in Italian, possibly Yamcha's reaction to Bulma innocently calling the waiter 'Honey',

Yamcha noticed the two guys staring in his direction; he made a mental note to check his food carefully when it came in case the chef tried anything like spitting in his meal.

Just thinking of the worst-case scenarios made the scar faced man suddenly feel rather paranoid.

"So what exactly have you been up to today?" Bulma asked grumpily, her good mood had vanished along with the talking voices in the restaurant; everybody seemed focussed on the cute fiery couple sitting on the tiny table in the corner.

Yamcha rolled his eyes in slight irritation, "Look let's just order the food and then we can catch up properly babe, I'm so hungry my stomach is shrinking."

Bulma growled under her breath. "I thought I'd left Vegeta at home, obviously not. _Whatever you say your majesty_."

Yamcha was oblivious to the last remark, and was examining his menu with great concentration as if making a life to death decision.

Picking up her menu the waiter had given her; Bulma held it up and glanced through. She was right everything was seafood, just what she didn't fancy.

A tall slim female with a long blonde plait came over with her pen and paper at the ready.

"Hi there, could I help you at all?" The blonde lady asked in her sweetest voice, Yamcha peered up from his menu on the table to see who had come over.

Once he looked he wished he hadn't, she was really _really _hot, and her chest looked absolutely huge in the little red waitress dress. She reminded him of one of the beautiful girls he used to score with at football practise before she moved to the other side of the world. – Before he could fly long distances without the use of a plane. Staring at her breasts he mentally tried to calculate how big they were, judging by Bulma's DD, this girl had to be twice if not three times as big.

"Um yes please, I'd like to place an order if that's okay?" Bulma interrupted, she hadn't noticed Yamcha who was almost worshipping the blonde ladies breasts through the dress, and a good job.

The elderly couple on the other table that were placing bets had picked up on the young lads antics, the old man shook his head in dismay. "That boy has such a beautiful girl sitting before him; she knocks the spots off that waitress any day."

His wife responded by kicking him hard under the table, "And so do I."

The old man adjusted his tie blushing; he hadn't meant that to come out now he was in trouble.

"Of course that's okay miss, and would your other half be ordering?"

Bulma chuckled, and then turned her attention to Yamcha who was now staring at the menu in a strange awkward way. "He's not my other half; we're not married or engaged in that matter. Just dating."

Bulma deliberately chose the most expensive meal on the menu, the first class lobster, whilst Yamcha chose Whitefish with Seaweed sauce. The waitress quickly noted the orders down then departed as fast as she came; possibly to bring the starters over before the main courses, Bulma had ordered the only thing not fishy which was onion rings and Yamcha some mussels. Both had settled to share a bowl of fries with various dips.

As they waited for the food, the noise in the restaurant began to pick up again as people returned back to their conversations. A few tables away, a young couple were staring romantically into each other's eyes. They couldn't have been more than eighteen, a girl with long brown hair and a boy with short blonde spikes. The adorable couple looked so in love. A flower and candle the only things separating them.

Bulma and Yamcha began chatting about what had happened that day; she daren't bring up her obnoxious houseguest and his strange disappearance. Yamcha was now being such a gentleman after his little outburst earlier and so he should, she had a feeling that bringing up Vegeta would do nothing but ruin the evening even more.

She continued to partly listen to Yamcha drone on about his day at baseball practise. It was amazing that everything Yamcha talked about, no matter how small or simple he could manage to make it into a high drama or an exciting adventure, he was capable of changing a tale of filling his car up with fuel into an adventure of a lifetime.

Right this second he was doing just that with his story about baseball training.

"Yamcha…" Bulma said in a pleading voice, interrupting his story about hitting some guy with the wooden racket at practise.

She had no idea what he was actually going on about, half way through she had gone from partly listening to tuning out completely. Her mind had been so full of awkward images of Vegeta and ideas of what he might be up to at the moment. More to the point, what he was more than likely destroying at the time, maybe he still wasn't home it was unusual for him to be out so late.

Yamcha hadn't seemed to notice Bulma who was in a world of her own, he was now telling in great detail the journey home from practise. Minus the lady-friend.

By the time the starters had arrived Bulma was beginning to have very strange feelings about her houseguest, something didn't feel right. Her woman's intuition was trying to tell her something. Shrugging it off she cursed to herself. Why couldn't she get the horrible alien guest out of her head? Had he really driven her that crazy with his unrelenting moaning and arguing?

Vegeta wasn't even here and he was managing to ruin her evening, Yamcha had done a pretty good job earlier with his paranoia and over jealousy. Sighing to herself Bulma figured that Vegeta was probably home now, causing some sort of trouble as usual and pushing his weight about in the already broken gravity room.

_'It's not good to keep thinking about him… he's nothing but a horrible, useless, spoilt brat, who's also a big waste of space_.'

"These fries are gorgeous babe!" Yamcha murmured as he shoved some more into his mouth, Bulma swiftly turned off her mind rants about Vegeta and bent forwards to grab some fries herself, before Yamcha devoured them all.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at capsule Corp…**

The red laced panties intrigued the Saiyan prince, - a lot. Earthling underwear really did look fascinating and sensual, what he would give to see the rest of the woman standing before him.

The familiar beautiful girl holding the panties made him even more curious and aroused like nothing else had in quite some time.

The Saiyan prince had somehow ended up with the annoying blue haired woman Bulma in his bedroom, only the sleeping quarters were not like his own at Capsule Corp, he was somewhere else someplace romantic and passionate. The scent of sex lingered in the air, along with the unmistakeable smell of Bulma's lust for him.

The out of the ordinary room had white marble flooring and stone walls. The curtains were gold velvet with silver linings and the ceiling had tiny lights, which resembled a moonlit sky. A hot tub lined with flowers was in the corner of the room, and the four-poster queen size bed, with red silk sheets was sat in the centre looking tempturous.

A light scent of roses danced on the evening air, it was subtle and yet added to the intimate atmosphere in the huge bed quarters.

The setting sun filled through the golden curtains, and shadowed onto the beautiful form of Bulma Briefs, as beautiful to the Saiyan prince as she was annoying.

Vegeta looked down to the wisp of silky red fabric trailing down her smooth luscious legs, he couldn't help but sense the deep flowing passion from within her. He moved his gaze from her legs and looked back up into her beautiful blue cerulean eyes, many times had he looked into those very eyes during a shouting match, or a fight; yet this evening they looked completely different almost as though they belonged to a different person.

The prince couldn't help but find himself getting lost in the dazzling gaze between himself and the human woman.

"My prince, what has taken you so long?" she said in a pleading tone, as she raised one of her tanned silky arms and moved it to touch her breast, slipping it into the beautiful black gown she was donning. Vegeta watched in amazement and arousal, as her hand moved back and forth massaging herself, every few seconds she allowed herself to let out a purr of happiness.

Dropping the lacey red panties onto the floor, she quickly moved her other hand up the trim of the lacey fabric gently smoothing up to her thighs; her other hand still touching her breasts through the dress.

Vegeta had now grown so hard through his black shorts that he felt as if he was going to explode into a million pieces. Something distracted his attention from Bulma pleasuring herself as he felt a pang of feeling just above his buttocks.

Instinctively he pulled a hand down to his shorts and felt the spot; it had suddenly grown very furry and warm; unlike the rest of his body which was completely hairless.

"My… my tail, it's growing back…"

Bulma didn't seem to hear or notice the shocked tone in his voice; she continued to masturbate leaving Vegeta to feel both shock and amazement at the same time.

Something wasn't right, how did this woman even end up in his quarters? Were they even his quarters? He was after all in the middle of space in a castle about to do a purging mission for the Lord Freeza and she just materialised out of nowhere. Wait how he could the castle be in the middle of space if the sun was setting through the curtains…

Come to think of it, why was he even in space? Freeza was presumably dead, Kakkorot still hadn't returned to Earth and was more than likely dead also.

Everything started to cloud the Saiyans mind, as Bulma pulled herself into a full-blown orgasm, which rocked the ship. Vegeta was left feeling confused and dazed.

A sudden pang in his stomach indicated something wasn't quite right, the headache appeared out of nowhere and his limbs suddenly felt slow and heavy.

Bulma screamed in pleasure as she released everything she could muster, her hand still moving under her dress and the other had now ripped the top of the gown down to the floor. Her nipples were erected, just looking at her gorgeous body was making the Sayan's mouth water, and he needed to taste her, feel her inside of him it couldn't wait much longer.

The arguing about getting him pregnant could wait for the morning; he needed to screw this goddess before him hard and fast it couldn't wait any longer.

Suddenly something new hit him like a ton of bricks, "I'm pregnant?"

Vegeta awoke with a sudden bang as he crumbled onto the soft white plush carpet. The martial arts tournament was still blaring through the speakers of the television, but the time had passed significantly.

To his shock, he looked down and found himself to have an erection bulging through his shorts, the same as in his dream he was wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. A tiny significance.

"What's going on with me?" he mumbled blushing and checking there was no-other presence in the lounge, fortunately for him Bunny was still busy elsewhere and Bulma's power reading was nowhere around.

It took all his remaining energy to pull himself up off the floor, and back onto the sofa; he felt as though all his power had been zapped out of him. Reaching up to comfort his aching forehead he was shocked to find cold sweats. Rarely did he have a fever, Saiyans immune systems were much better built than humans; they were subjected to much stronger strains of diseases from alien planets that it made the black plague look like a common cold. Similar to being in a strong battle and losing, the Saiyans immune systems were comparable, once they were sick then recovered the body became stronger than before the illness.

Realising the strange dream must have been something to do with his high temperature, the Saiyan prince began to feel extremely sorry for himself. He had to admit, not that he would ever confess nor tell anybody, but Bulma had looked so desirable in his dream state almost like an ocean goddess, her long blue hair falling down to her perfect hips, the way the light reflected in her mystical cerulean eyes. It felt so real, and yet was so fictional…

Sighing Vegeta found the strength to rise from the comfortable sofa, his erection had calmed a little but he could still feel it rubbing against the cotton material of his shorts. It was amazing how such an alternate universe dream could cause such a reaction to his body.

Trudging out of the room, his thoughts mainly on Bulma; the former space pirate went to find a glass of water. This illness was taking its toll on his mind as well as his energy… The scent of the roses and Bulma's pleasure still haunted him she had smelt so ready, cursing he felt himself begin to harden for a second time…

"WOMAN!"

Bunny was upstairs vacuuming and dusting her bedroom.

She was extremely tempted to make the few extra steps around the corner into the gorgeous guests bed quarters, but managed to restrain herself from the temptation.

As she picked up the beautiful pink vase of roses from the dresser, she heard a voice shouting downstairs which filled her heart with joy… Vegeta was home!

"Bulma woman where are you damn it." Vegeta cursed, as he held the glass of water in his left hand. He gripped onto the kitchen counter side with his spare hand as a sudden bout of dizziness hit him. The lights seemed so much brighter in the kitchen than usual, his head pounding as though somebody was slamming him against something, the next second he could do nothing as he collapsed onto the floor in a heap; the glass of water smashing next to him flooding the tiles…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews everybody. I really do appreciate them! **

**New chapter will be coming very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE OR LUST**

**Chapter Six**

Bulma stared down at the fresh lobster and green salad dressings, it was ridiculously expensive and yet she doubted Vegeta would even eat it.She didn't even particularly like lobster it wasn't one of her favourite choices. In addition to she still had the annoying niggling sensations in the pit of her stomach; it felt like butterflies fluttering around inside her.

Yamcha was slicing through his White fish with seaweed sauce like he hadn't eaten in days. Typical male.The mussels they'd gotten for starters had been the first to go after the fries, the desert bandit had eaten them all and yet he seemed to be having no reaction. Smirking Bulma realised the reason he must have wanted them, Mussels after all were proven to be a very strong aphrodisiac.

He could wish.

Taking sideward glances at the loved up teenage couple next to them, Bulma chose to seize the opportunity and make a new conversation; thankfully after the food arrived Yamcha had stopped with the boring baseball talk and was now completely food orientated.

In fact he hadn't said much at all, it made a nice difference Bulma had to admit. Fortunately the cute waiter had decided to take his break keeping well away from the jealous Yamcha. Deciding to forgive him for the second time that day Bulma Briefs finally broke the silence.

"How is Master Roshi these days?" Blushing slightly she realised what a lame conversation she had just created, after all she was in such a romantic upper-class restaurant with her lover, and she starts talking about a pervy old man…

Yamcha smirked happily at the sound of his old sensei's name, in truth the last couple of times he'd claimed to be seeing master Roshi he had in fact been in the company of a really beautiful woman. He smiled as he took another mouthful of white fish. "He's really good; he sends you a message to say _he misses you._" Laughing at the little lie he'd just so confidently invented he waited for his girlfriends reaction.

"Well he can miss me for a little longer!" Bulma laughed, the feeling was suddenly becoming much warmer between the couple or so she believed.

The waiter had been forgotten about, and the tart in the car earlier must have been a truthful explanation… after all why would Yamcha drive her all the way to the house if he'd been up to no good?

He obviously had nothing to hide.

"Excuse me babe…" Yamcha said slowly as he placed the fork on the plate before removing his little blue napkin.

Rolling her eyes Bulma continued to prod at her lobster, she was going to have to eat some even if she wasn't hungry after the starter dishes. "Yes honey…"

"I'm just going to relieve myself." The desert bandit cheekily grinned as he placed a hand across her soft cheek. It felt so smooth and delicate how could Bulma look so gorgeous? He spiritually hoped that the straw in the drink had been some flirtatious comment; he could really do with some loving tonight.

Frowning slightly Bulma nodded her head, before flicking her fringe away from her eyes making a mental note to book her hairdresser up first thing in the morning.

Glancing down she smiled at the beautiful choice of attire she had decided to wear, no wonder Yamcha couldn't take his eyes off her she looked drop dead GORGEOUS!

Deciding that she really ought to start on the lobster she picked up the fork and sliced open the hard red shell. The smell of the freshly killed fish made her want to retch, suddenly she felt pretty guilty she'd only picked lobster because it was way more expensive than anything else on the menu. That was the sort of thing a certain Saiyan prince would do… She didn't feel guilty about charging it to Yamcha's account though… no she felt guilty for the poor lobster that an hour ago was swimming happily around its tank before being chucked in the boiling pot and ending up on her plate.

Now Bulma was no vegetarian, living with Vegeta blew that one out the roof. Yet she did feel faintly sorry for the poor dead shellfish she was going to have to eat.

"Is everything okay with your meal Miss Briefs?" The cute waiter had appeared again, this time carrying a large bottle of chilled wine in a towel and bucket of ice.

Blinking up in surprise, Bulma hadn't expected him to appear again; looking around she realised Yamcha still hadn't returned from the restroom.

"Umm… no everything's fine the lobsters delicious." Bulma lied, as she put on a cute fake smile and pretended to return back to eating.

In truth no everything was not fine, the lobster didn't look nice she didn't particularly even like shellfish, the salad had spinach which she also hated and the smell of the food made her want to puke.

Nope everything was just hanky doodle.

"That's good, I got the chef to cook you the finest lobster we had." The waiter said quietly as he smiled cutely. Bulma returned the smile and giggled to herself.

If that was the finest lobster… it smelt as bad as it looked; oh why hadn't she just ordered a burger like she fancied.

"By the way, I don't usually make it onto name terms with my customers but I'm Caleb. It's nice to meet you…" The cute guy dropped off then smiled shyly waiting for Bulma's response.

Stunned the waiter almost seemed to be flirting with her; she fought back the amusement and decided it best to introduce herself. "Caleb… pleased to meet you I'm Bulma…" she paused then added "Bulma Briefs."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Caleb had the most irresistible voice a girl could imagine; it wasn't as charming as Yamcha's or as sexy as Vegeta's… yet it was just perfect.

Wait had Bulma just thought that! Vegeta's voice… sexy… He was _really _screwing with her brain.

Caleb had gorgeous amber eyes; she couldn't help but notice as she stared up into them, enjoying the feel of him eyeing her up.

It was just a bit of fun until Yamcha came back, much better than sitting on her own bored out of her mind.

Vegeta stared down at the blue carpet weakly; the illness was even making him faint something he rarely did even whilst injured on the battlefield.

He had found himself back on the sofa where he began, the glass of water was still smashed on the kitchen tiles waiting for the stupid woman to come home and freak at him.

Fortunately the fighting tournament was still on the television, that curly haired baka with the stupid moustache was prancing around the fighting ring like a clown as he screamed like a woman.

Oh what Vegeta would do if he ever got to fight that buffoon…

Thankfully the annoying ditzy mother hadn't come rushing to his aid when he'd passed out moments earlier, she would have probably tried to give him the kiss of life.

Although the Saiyan prince did feel like he was dying _very very _slowly. The thought of the woman old enough to be his mother planting her tongue down his throat suddenly made Vegeta retch violently again.

The dream was still haunting him; his body had returned back to normal which was one good thing.

He felt like a teenager all over again.

Images of Bulma wearing that beautiful gown and the feel of her warm soft skin so close to his kept flashing before his eyes; never had a female seemed so irresistible and appealing to the Saiyan prince the dream felt so real and overpowering, his body was entirely out of his control.

The Saiyan prince felt like a teenager once again, and that wasn't a route he wanted to head down…

Waking back up to reality his stomach gave a new bout of violent spasms, growling loudly as he half fell off the sofa Vegeta high tailed it back to the bathroom which seemed to be his new favourite room in the house.

Unfortunately for Bulma, the cute waiter Caleb had been assigned to car port duty whilst his colleague took a break; leaving Bulma back to sitting on her own with just the company of an empty chair and a dead lobster.

It had been over twenty minutes and Yamcha still hadn't emerged from the bathroom, either he was having some shocking problems or he'd managed to get himself locked inside.

Curious to her famous boyfriend's whereabouts, Bulma sighed heavily and pulled herself out of the comfortable chair; boy was he going to get it big time when she got hold of him!

Images of smacking Yamcha around the head with her best friend's frying pan of doom soon cheered the heiress up, as she pushed her way past the nosy elderly couples table and into the corridor with the bathrooms.

The hall she found herself in had a strong aroma of perfume, so strong that even the air tasted of what Bulma could only describe as '_cheap_' and '_pongy_.'

Hoping that it wouldn't ruin her precious Gucci scent, Bulma continued slowly through the hall deciding which way the male's toilets were located.

Her purse swinging loosely around her shoulder, and her heels clipping into the soft spongy carpet… Yamcha was really in for it big time.

Even the hall leading down to the restrooms had an ocean décor, huge pinkish clams had some interesting exotic plants growing from where once would have been a pearl. A large fish aquarium was at the end of the lobby symbolling a dead end with two wooden doors on either side.

Bulma peeked around looking behind her and feeling like a naughty school girl, she didn't want anybody noticing her walking into the male's restroom it wouldn't be the first time and no doubt it wouldn't be the last occasion neither…

Vegeta would probably make a point about that, last time she'd dragged him unwillingly into the mall he'd barricaded himself into a bathroom refusing to come out until she sent Gohan and Krillin in the opposite direction, after banging into them outside a lingerie store of all places. What they were doing there was still a mystery to this day.

Smirking when she reminisced about entering the empty rest room and retrieving the extremely angry prince, it bought a smile to her lips.

Vegeta was just like a spoilt little brat who would do anything to get his own way, yet somehow he had that cute almost innocent look about him that made him all the more dangerous.

If any of the Z warriors were to piss him off, without doubt he wouldn't hesitate to blow them into a million pieces, given the chance and that nobody got in the way of course. Remembering when she'd first met him on Namek and how he'd killed the hot green guy so effortlessly Bulma shuddered at the power he'd harnessed, but then why did he lock himself in the bathroom and force her to retrieve him when he could have just blown the building sky high?

That Saiyan really did confuse her, blinking suddenly she couldn't believe her inner thoughts had directed straight back to that baka she had so stupidly invited to live in her house _and _wreck it.

She was supposedly on a date with constipated or got the shits Yamcha. Either way the amount of time he'd spent in the rest room his stomach must have been very unsettled.

Satisfied that nobody was around to poke fun at the naughty girl entering male territory she pushed open the wooden shutter door with all her force and entered the new alien land…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Thankyou so much for all your excellent reviews and feedback! It is so much appreciated you won't understand:0)**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it was quite brief I promise to make up for it in the next instalment **

**I PROMISE **

**Please could you leave a review or comment or anything it is so pleasing to read what everybody thinks and can help me (hopefully) become a better writer.**

**Next chapter is looking REALLY juicy!!! (hehe) I would tell you what I have wrote down before me but that would be spoiling it! You will just have to be patient and good little bunnies :0) **

**Thanks again for all your great reviews and support if anybody wants to get in touch just drop me an email **

**Take care, update should hopefully be coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Love or Lust**

**Chapter Seven **

The moment Bulma entered the men's bathroom, the strong stench of urine was the first thing to hit her; as she held her nose the blue haired female continued to walk around the corner to investigate what was taking her lover so long.

The tiles upon the floor glistened with the super cleanliness of the place, it was the same with everything else including the strange oyster shaped urinals that were letting off the urine smell as though men had scent marked the place like wild animals.

Bulma continued to flit her eyes around, until she was satisfied that there was nobody else present; all the doors were wide open with unoccupied toilets waiting to be used, unlike in the ladies there was no empty toilet roll holders, and no sanitary towel bins beside them. It felt odd, of course not the first time but still… it didn't feel totally correct.

Bulma narrowed her eyes in confusion, Yamcha was nowhere to be seen and these were the only toilets in the building. For the first time that night Vegeta was far from her mind, and now she was focussing on where her date had gone, and what he was thinking just abandoning her at the dinner table like that.

Quickly she double-checked each cubicle to ensure she hadn't missed him out, and then when she reached the last one something small, silver and gleaming caught her keen eye.

Unmistakeably it was Yamcha's cell phone; he had a photo of her and him on the front wallpaper when she flipped the lid down.

So Yamcha had certainly been here… but where was he now, he couldn't have just disappeared from the face of the Earth…

As Bulma exited the bathroom gripping her mate's cell phone, she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. It was unorthodox for anybody to just disappear like that on a date; perhaps he had been feeling unwell. Bulma growled as she felt her anger begin to bubble from earlier, he could have at least explained he was leaving.

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind; perhaps she had offended him somehow, trying to think about the conversation before he had excused himself to the bathroom Bulma wrinkled her forehead in concentration. Yamcha did seem to take lots of things to heart; he was in no way mentally like Vegeta or Goku.

She looked back down to the tiny phone, as if it would give her an answer. It didn't.

Walking back to her table, she was faintly surprised that Yamcha had not returned back, for a split second she considered that he could have somehow passed her on the way back from the rest room and they had simply missed each other.

"Miss Briefs… is everything okay?" an older senior waiter whispered softly as he suddenly appeared behind the heiress causing her to jump into the air, and almost fall onto the floor.

Saving herself Bulma tightened her grip on Yamcha's phone, and then tried to keep her composure. _'No everything is not fine… my date has gone AWOL, the lobster is gross and now I just want to go home.' _

Bulma closed her thought, and then replied politely. "Yes thank you, everything is fine."

The waiter bowed politely and then continued to gather up the plates from a nearby table, kicking herself for not asking if the man had seen Yamcha, Bulma found herself sliding back into her seat with her odd looking Lobster and Yamcha's half eaten swordfish.

She sighed as she looked at the empty bowl of fries, then it suddenly doomed on the blue haired human.

How could Yamcha be ill if he scoffed all that food?

The lobster suddenly looked even less appetising as she felt her stomach twist violently. She began to feel physically sick, as she looked back down to her boyfriends phone which was now sitting on the table in his place, next to the swordfish.

She began to allow her inner thoughts to drift back to Vegeta, and what he may be doing at this precise moment, she smiled as she began to list the possible scenarios in her head. _Ordering her mother to cook for him, demanding the gravity room get repaired or upgraded, pushing his weight around and threatening the Namekians living in her yard (a favourite sport of his), perhaps even for once in his life resting_…

She couldn't help but suppress a grin when she imagined the prince of all Saiyans lying on a sunlit beach in Barbados with sunshades and an umbrella cocktail… it was so hard to imagine that it was humorous, oh how she would love to force him to go to the beach with her…

What a stupid thought he would probably annihilate the entire Caribbean chain in a temper tantrum… the prince certainly was not one to unwind, he rarely seemed to rest. In a way this saddened the heiress, from what she could gather the poor guy as obnoxious, cold and mean he could be, had never had a true life in which he could relax and have fun. Scarily he seemed content enough, and yet he was so arrogant about everything he had not a single friend.

Suddenly it doomed on Bulma once again that she knew hardly anything about this man that was living in her house, he wasn't one to talk about his life and although she was nosy she liked to have her bones in-tact. This morning he had made it very clear, his life was not going to be discussed with the likes of her.

A loud glass smashing to the floor disrupted Bulma from her deep thoughts about the arrogant houseguest; she had no idea why she was suddenly feeling almost sorry for Vegeta.

After all he had wanted only three things from Earth. To destroy every living being, sell the planet, and find the dragon balls and become immortal. Perhaps he _had _changed a little after Namek, but then he certainly hadn't changed his horrid arrogant personality.

Growling under her breath, she turned her attention to the smashed glass on the white marble flooring.

The red wine was splashed across the floor, almost resembling as if somebody had been shot. Glass was from one side of the restaurant to the doors, the room was once again filled with the eerie silence as all the rich customers turned their attention and stared at the mess as if they had never seen a broken glass before.

For a split second Bulma began to wish that it was Yamcha that had knocked over the stack of glasses, it would at least give her a hint as to where he was hiding. Rage began to flow through her when she looked at his disgusting choice of food which was still almost untouched. Smirking she imagined wrapping it up in a doggy bag and taking it back to Vegeta, the reaction from both men would be interesting. Vegeta would probably throw it across the room in a tantrum saying it wasn't good enough, and Yamcha would be really pissed at her for giving the guy who killed him food from their date.

Deciding the results really would be good, she came to the conclusion that she would ask one of the waiters before she left if they could put it into a paper bag for the prince of all idiots.

Yamcha looked as though he was certainly not going to show back up, noticing his cell phone was lighting up a strange colour smiling Bulma instantly picked it up and pressed the green button.

It wasn't a phone call but a text message, from some girl called Leona. Growling angrily Bulma decided she really didn't care what was on the stupid phone. Obviously Yamcha hadn't changed one bit from his childish ways. Slamming the phone down upon the table, she caused the message to open and flash up on the tiny screen.

**Just got out of the shower. Why don't you come over and help me get dirty again**

Bulma read through the message twice to make sure she hadn't misread. Clearly it was from a girl, and even more clearly was the fact that Yamcha was seeing other woman. Furiously she wiped away the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Yamcha couldn't even stay loyal for a few lousy months, and there was her actually thinking just last week he was going to propose this year after everything that had happened.

Angrily she shoved his tiny phone into her purse and frantically tried to find her car keys. One thing she was grateful about was she hadn't drank anything to cloud her judgement, driving usually helped soothe her mind.

She could drive really fast down the highway and get lost in the white road markings and the bright lights, the rev of the engine and the loud music blocking out any miserable thoughts about her and Yamcha. It usually helped when she was upset, her car was one of the most powerful and fastest on the market, and would certainly cause her adrenaline to ride high.

She felt about in her purse for her car keys, but to her dismay she couldn't find them. All she wanted to do was leave this hellhole of a restaurant, go home and take it out on Vegeta.

"Why me…" Bulma thought miserably as she placed a wad of notes upon the counter, and quickly left the restaurant without another word. The handsome Italian waiter from earlier was now gone, and the others were rushing around like headless chickens trying to clean up the horrendous mess from the smashed glass, as it turned out it was not just one glass that had tumbled but several dozen. Hence the large amount of red wine that was staining the spotless white floor.

Quickly and silently she walked outside the doors of the oceanarium restaurant leaving red wine-stained footprints where she walked, everybody was beginning to go back to their normal talks some were holding hands over the candles, whilst others were gorging down seafood meals. Bulma just wished she had listened to her subconsiousness and stayed at home, every second she took to get to her car she felt her heart begin to ache.

The air outside was much cooler than before, the beautiful moonlit lake was like a scene from a movie how perfect it would have been to have Yamcha hold her whilst gazing out to the mountains beyond.

"How could I be so stupid…" Bulma sobbed, as the tears cascaded down her cheeks and the real crying began.

All she wanted was a gigantic hug from a gorgeous man who could make her feel better, scarily the only man that she could think about was at home no doubt training and plotting to defeat her best friend.

She kept imagining his horrid stuck-up ass attitude, and his ultra-huge ego. Not to mention those gorgeous muscles he seemed to love to flaunt about her house, and those mysterious black eyes. Even his voice dripped with sexiness, it was no wonder that other females seemed to melt around him as he disregarded their existence. "Vegeta…." Bulma said aloud, as she finally found her car keys and wiped the salty tears from her blurry eyes.

"Woman…" Vegeta said weakly, as he turned on the sofa and felt his abdomen churn wickedly again.

In his past he had been poisoned whilst on a purging mission by some of the planets inhabitants. It had felt even less painful than this, much to the fact that he had been unconscious for many hours whilst he had been rushed back to the base camp.

A tiny dart had been the cause, filled to the brim with a deadly toxic poison and aimed at the leader of the Saiyans. It was after he had led his team to an orphanage and killed most of the inhabitants mercilessly. Unfortunately for the young and the weak, few were useful to Freeza. Vegeta had purely been acting out upon orders, as the dart penetrated his vital artery.

The vomiting and nausea feeling was similar; however with this it was different. He began to doubt that the female would dare poison him, she was feisty and a fighter but she wouldn't stoop to such cruel levels. Could it be that he was suffering from some sort of viral disease which was attacking him from the inside.

Shaking his head weakly, he raised a hand and mopped the sweat from his forehead before groaning. "Saiyans don't get sick." He whispered weakly to himself as he absently held his stomach with the other hand.

He had the urge to be sick yet again, this scared the prince. The horrid pain of vomiting was proving to be paying its toll at any moment he was expecting to see his organs and guts lying in the nasty porcelain bowl.

Bulma still was not home; this annoyed the prince further as he imagined what she might be doing. How dare she have the audacity to just leave when he was in this sort of state, this just combined with the self-defeat feeling he was having. How could such a stupid thing such as an illness lay him the prince of all Saiyans out?

The legendary Super Saiyan would have never keeled up on a sofa vomiting his brains up. This thought only made the prince feel worse, as he hauled himself up from the sofa and made another trip to the bathroom. His head felt as though it was about to explode, whilst his legs began to move upon their own accord. Even after training in over one thousand times gravity he had never felt this exhausted or in pain. It was another feeling altogether.

As he roughly kicked open the bathroom door, causing it to fall off its hinges with a bang. Vegeta released a gasp of pain as he promptly pushed his head back down the toilet. Never before had he had the urge to cry so much, life just wasn't fair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Or Lust **

**Chapter Eight**

Venting her frustrations out on the gear lever, Bulma slammed it hard into reverse and pulled out of the car space. If anybody were foolish enough to walk behind the car, they would just succumb to the low suspension and the rubber tyres.

Bulma could only hope that the person stupid enough to walk behind the car, was that of her now former lover.

She wiped her salty tears from her eyes, as she pushed the stick forwards into drive. Slamming her foot on the accelerator she revved the engine and drove speedily out of the quaint seafood restaurant.

Thoughts of her and Yamcha kept flowing through her mind, as she blinked back the bright lights of oncoming cars and pressed the music on by the button on her steering wheel.

She needed to get the visions out of her head fast, Yamcha was no more a saint, and a true loving boyfriend than before he had died battling Vegeta.

Smiling Bulma found herself giggling at her boyfriend getting blown up, by the little green men that Vegeta had planted. Mentally making a note to thank Vegeta later, she pressed the search dial on the music player.

As loud violins, and the unmistakeable sound of a piano filled her car Bulma instantly pressed the search button again. She couldn't stand classical music; it gave her a headache at the best of times.

The only time is was actually appropriate to listen to that kind of music was when she was trying to peeve that egotistical bully Vegeta. One of the only things that had in common was hating the boring classical tunes of an orchestra.

As the song by Whitney Houston came on, Bulma found herself thanking her lucky stars. She loved this song, often she would play it in the pool whilst she swam or lounged on the sundowners.

As the chorus came on, Bulma wiped her tears away and began to sing along. "I will always love youuuuuu."

Pausing when she realised the song, she instantly began to think back to that idiot Yamcha. His stupid dark green eyes, and that dumb scar and pathetic hair. This was their song… she had danced with him at her parents anniversary for the first ever time…

How was it the radio seemed to taunt her with the horrid romantic songs…

Images began to fill her mind of her sitting alone in a rocking chair, old and wrinkled surrounded by hundreds of cats. Vegeta would probably be killed by then, Goku would be happily settled with several grandchildren and there she would be with nobody.

Yamcha had been her first love, it was true.

Quickly switching the song off using the dials on her steering wheel, Bulma growled and wiped the tears away that were sliding down her face.

Using all her concentration, she focussed on the bright white signs and markings in the road. The loud hum of her engine was enough to distract her for a few seconds.

She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing; the only thing she wanted was to escape the thoughts of Yamcha and drive out of the nightmare that was occurring.

The stupid television box seemed even louder than usual, as the once proud prince hauled himself back onto the sofa and released a groan of pain and irritation.

The vomiting that time had been the worst yet, weakly leaning his head against the soft cushions the prince began to feel very sorry for himself.

Never before had he felt alone, and yet now as he lied upon the females chair hauling every bit of body fluid he had; Vegeta began to realise that he truly did have nobody.

His planet was gone, his family killed, his friends if he could even call them friends… were all gone.

He surprised himself that he even had the energy to make it to the bathroom, at least he did have a little dignity left. Whatever was attacking his body was doing a very good job of it.

Would the woman really hate him enough to poison him? He hated to admit it, but after the way he had treated the feisty blue haired woman like a mere slave she had every right to. Could it be that she had slipped something into his food, he hadn't consumed any of her cooking for a while, it was hardly edible compared to her annoying batty mothers.

"Where is she?" he groaned weakly, as he sniffed and blurrily looked about the monstrous sized lounge of Capsule Corp.

Wherever she went off to, she certainly hadn't arrived home.

She was out with the stupid weakling who called himself Yamcha. Vegeta growled as he shifted on the sofa so he was facing the dark leather, the coolness of the texture was somewhat helping his hot aching head.

He was only wearing shorts, but the sweat was still beading from his body as though he had been training frantically in the gravity room.

The great prince of all Saiyans closed his eyes in a meditative way, as he eased his breathing and tried to get some rest. His quarters seemed so far away, as he forced his body into a slumber and ignored the painful aching of his insides.

_**Disclaimer: Thank you so much for all of my reviews, if you have not had the time to review yet, I ask of you to please take the time just to hit that review button at the bottom of this page. Short, long. I really don't mind, it's just amazing inspiration to hear from you all. **_

_**I am sorry this chapter was a little on the short side, I hope you all still enjoyed it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Love or Lust**

**Chapter Nine**

Vegeta was lying upon the sofa, and was feeling mightily unwell. He couldn't believe his body had failed him. The sweat was beading down his forehead as though he had been training in immense levels of gravity and yet he had not moved from the comfortable leather in what seemed hours.

His tummy was still making strange noises, the prince could almost feel his internal organs crushing together and giving up, after the constant violent vomiting.

"I'm pathetic…" he muttered weakly as he pulled a large cushion up and slapped it over his aching head as though to block out the dim light from the television.

He had no idea where the woman was, or what she was doing and he really didn't care at this point.

The lounge began to move, although he had his eyes covered; it felt as though the Saiyan was on a ship rocking in deep space. His ears were aching, his jaws were crying out, and his back, legs and arms all felt numb and useless.

This was no food poisoning, the prince had certainly contracted something and it wasn't very nice.

* * *

Bulma blinked back the tears, she had just begun to trust again, and then the only man in her life had gone and ripped her heart out.

It was an agonising feeling of loneliness as Bulma shot up the highway as fast as her car would go, the lights on the dashboard were flashing wildly and the illumination in the road was blurred with the speed.

"How could you do this to me…" Bulma said aloud to the empty car as she quickly indicated and overtook a slow moving heavy goods lorry.

The road was darkening ahead as the highway was ending, and the darkness of the rural countryside began to claim both her and the car. Behind the heiress the lights of the faraway town were flickering like tiny stars, and ahead was nothing but dark eeriness.

Somehow it felt better to be off the main road, the dark woodlands and small winding roads seemed to feel more relaxing as Bulma gripped the leather steering wheel and focussed on the bends ahead.

These roads were dangerous in daylight hours, during the darkness of the night they would be considered treacherous by most drivers.

As Bulma came up to a very sharp bend, she quickly pressed the brake and aggressively turned the steering wheel narrowly avoiding the tall sharp pointed pine trees on the opposite side of the road.

The road was hardly big enough for one car, the further that Bulma pressed on the smaller the roads seemed to become. This was an area that she wasn't familiar with; normally she would either fly in her plane or stick to the fast roads.

The heiress had never been one to drive slowly, especially when she was feeling as miserable as at the present time.

In her eyes she believed she was driving at a safe enough speed, she was an experienced driver with an expensive fast car, although it would not weather a collision very well it certainly did have good brakes and reasonable control.

Yamcha kept appearing through her thoughts as she slowed down when noticing a strange wooden sign, the heiress began to imagine why he would have ran out on her like that; that was the sort of thing he would have done when they had just met and were kids… before he gained his confidence around other girls… before everything started to go pear-shaped.

The tears were falling uncontrollably as Bulma removed one hand from the leather wheel and began wiping them vigorously. It really hurt.

Going to Namek, buying him cars, letting him stay at her place… everything had been worthless.

The girl could have him if she really wanted. Yamcha was now in the trashcan, along with the dead flowers he had bought her, and the chocolates that her mother had eaten.

"How could you do this to me…" Bulma said aloud, as she finally gave up driving and pulled her sports car into the dusty pull-in at the side of the dark road.

Ripping out a tissue she had stored in the glove pocket, Bulma proceeded to cry and let her heart out. This was far enough away from civilisation, her heart pounded, and her breathing increased as she sobbed into the tissue and leaned on the steering wheel for support.

* * *

The moonlight was beaming down upon the tall shaded figure as he looked across the lake, and finally realised what he had done.

The realisation hit in that Bulma was sitting in the restaurant waiting for him, and all this time he had been sorting things out with the girl he had left behind when he died. After seeing her disappear from the door with another guy, he had wanted answers.

As hurtful as it had been, Yamcha now felt really stupid. Bulma had risked her life to save his perfect ass, and now he had left her alone on a romantic date, so he could find out about some cheap girl he had banged before being killed. A girl which was now incidentally married to a Spanish dude. – A Spanish dude which Yamcha had played baseball with for years.

Looking down to his reflection in the lake, Yamcha smiled deviously and checked himself out. All the training he had done with King Kai really seemed to have done wonders to his body, he looked even better than before the fight; it was no wonder Bulma had fallen head over heels in love with him.

Pulling his hand up to touch the old scar on his cheek, Yamcha couldn't help but begin to think about his girlfriend. Sighing loudly he felt in his pocket for his cell phone… this was going to take some explaining to do…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am very sorry this has been another short chapter, but i do promise the next one will be back to a normal length! **

**Thank you for all of your support so far during this story, Please do check out some of my one shots i have been working on including "Ice Cream Kisses" - Its my disclaimer. I am allowed to plug my stories *giggles* **

**Thank you everyone, An update will hopefully be coming very soon! **


End file.
